The Wench or the Witch
by Toscanawriter
Summary: A typical highschoolfic with romance, drama, humor and fluff. Kagome likes Inuyasha, but he already has a girlfriend. When the girlfriend moves, things starts to get better. Rated M just to be safe. Lime but no Lemon! I do not own Inuyasha COMPLETE!
1. 1 The girl, the couple and the book

**A/N:** Hey – This is my first fic about Inuyasha. I hope you like it - please R&R if you do! Uh, and sorry about the gramma and spelling! Bear with me.

**Chapter 1: The girl, the couple and the book about sex**

The bell ringed over the whole school and people ran out of the classrooms.

A ravenhaired girl was waiting in front of her locker.

"Hey Kagome," a voice called.

Kagome smiled and waved to a brownhaired girl, who was walking towards her in the crowd.

"Hey Sango," Kagome smiled, as the Sango opened the locker next to hers.

Sango put her books into the locker and closed it, before she said: "My god. First day in school and my mathteacher has already given us three pages in the book for tomorrow."

Kagome grinned: "Sad. But d'ya know where Rin is?"

Sango shrugged and grabbed an apple from her bag: "No… Shall we go look for her?"

Kagome nodded, and they walked towards the library, scince it was close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango threw her apple in the garbagecan outside the library and they slowly pushed the door open.

They stepped inside and began to search behind all the racks with books in all sizes and colors.

"Any sign from the guilty one?" Kagome whispered to Sango, who shook her head.

Suddenly she poked Kagomes back. "She's right there."

Both girls ran over to the blackhaired Rin who was looking in a book.

"Hey Rin, we couldn't find you," Kagome said.

Rin looked up and grinned: "Hi guys. Sorry, I know I should have met you at the lockers, but I had to check something." She pointed at the book.

"Rin it's the first day in school after the summer vacation. You must be insane," Sango whispered.

Rin rolled her eyes. "As I said, I'm just checking… Who's that?"

Sango and Kagome turned around to see a blackhaired guy with blue eyes walk towards them.

"Kouga," Kagome whispered to Rin, who nodded, as she remembered him.

"Hey," Kouga said eyes laying on Kagome, "can I talk to you?"

Kagome nodded and gave the girls a worried glance. But they just grinned and winked at her.

Kouga pulled Kagome behind another rack of books.

"Did'ya have a nice summer?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and tried not to look into his eyes. She had a feeling, that it wasn't what he wanted to talk to her about. "Yeah, it was nice."

Kouga nodded with a smirk and let his hand slide through his hair. "Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to go to the movies or something one day."

Kagome bit her lip. She knew it was something like _this._ "Uhm… Well… I can't. I have a lot to do these days."

With that she turned around and hurried back to Rin and Sango.

They both grinned at her. "So what did he want to talk about?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed: "He asked me on a date."

"_Again?!"_

Kagome nodded.

"What did you say?" Rin asked eagerly.

"I said no…"

Rin groaned: "How many times are you going to say no? It's clear that he has a thing for you."

Kagome shook her head. "You both know why I turned him down."

Sango sighed: "Is it because of Inuyasha?"

Kagome shot her a glance that said it all.

"But Kag-chan you know he has a girlfriend."

Yes, Kagome knew he had a girlfriend. Kikyo. Kikyo was a bit taller than Kagome. And she also had black hair, which almos alwayst was in a ponytail. She had a pretty face and pale skin. Beside that she was a nice person, everybody liked her. And everybody always said that she and Inuyasha were such a nice couple. Kikyo and Inuyasha were probably the most popular people on the school. All the boys were glaring at Kikyo, when she passed by. And all the girls always asked Inuyasha out.

So, yes, Kagome knew she didn't have a chance with Inuyasha, but she really _really_ liked him. And that's why she turned Kouga down.

Well, it wasn't because Kagome was unpopular, because all the guys were also glaring at her and Rin and Sango when they passed by, but they were not popular in the same way as Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I think, I'm gonna rent this book," Rin exclaimed and walked to the desk. She signed her name on a peace of paper and logged on the computer.

Kagome looked around in the library to see if Kouga was gone. But then her glance landed on a tall blackhaired girl, who was talking to the librarian. Kikyo.

"I'll be back," Kagome whispered to Sango and walked over to a rack near the librarian and Kikyo.

"I see," the librarian said, "so you are just going to return the books now."

Kikyo sighed: "Yeah, but I've at least learned some french. That'll help a lot but… Je ne veux pas aller à Paris"

The librarian seemed to understand and smiled at Kikyo. "Well it's going to be an experience."

Kikyo shrugged and handed the librarian her books.

The librarian disappeared and left Kikyo standing alone.

Kikyo sighed and looked up. She saw Kagome look at her.

Kagome's face flushed, and she quickly pretended to search for a book.

Kikyo started to walk pass Kagome, but she stopped and said: "I wonder why you are looking for a book about sex."

Kagome blushed to a deep red color, as she looked at the book her hand was holding.

It was called 'How to get an orgasm'.

Kagome quickly put it back and turned around to face Kikyo, but she had already left.

**A/N: So What d'ya think? Ask if there are any questions, and you are welcome to right me if I'm wrong – just don't be rude.**


	2. 2 Bye Kikyo

A/N: Hey – This is my first fic about Inuyasha

Chapter 2: Bye Kikyo

The three girls were standing outside the school.

"Can you repeat that?" Rin asked.

"I've told you twice now! Kikyo gave the librarian her books and she looked very sad." Kagome said.

"Maybe she just got the wrong books." Sango said interrogative.

"No. I told you, she said something in french and said that it was good, that she'd learned some french. And then the librarian said, that she was going to get an experience."

"Maybe she's moving to France." Sango said shrugging.

Kagome grimaced: "Arh, do you really think so?"

"Maybe." Rin said.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Sango exclaimed.

"Okay bye." Kagome and Rin said, before they splitted up and headed for their own house.

Kagome's thoughts were swirling around in her head. Maybe Kikyo was going on a vacation. Maybe she knew Kagome was listening and decided to make her confused.

Probably not, Kagome said to herself.

It was late in the afternoon, and the sun painted everything red.

Kagome glanced around. There were no people at all. Wait, a boy was walking on the other side of the street. Same way as Kagome.

Kagome looked at him. His long silver hair was in a ponytail, and bangs were framing his handsome face. Inuyasha.

Kagome stared dreamingly at him. She hoped he would notice her and come over to her. Then he would tell her, that he'd always loved her. Then he would lift her face up to his and their lips would… Where did he go?!

Kagome came back to reality. Inuyasha had turned to the left.

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew, it probably wasn't a good idea, but she was too curious.

She ran after him, but hided behind trees and cars.

Finally he stopped in front of a big house. A lot of boxes were standing in front of it… And a couch.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and Kikyo opened. Kagome's stomach felt heavy.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they looked so sad.

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo tight, and she started crying. Kagome gasped, as she saw Inuyasha crush his lips against Kikyos.

'Damn it!' Before Kagomes stomach felt heavy… Now it felt like she had no stomach at all. It felt like she couldn't breathe.

'What am I doing?' Kagome asked herself, 'I gotta go!'

She ran away, with the heart pumping in her chest. It hurted so bad.

She stopped in front of her own house and breathed heavily. That didn't help. She started crying, but why? She knew they were a couple, so of course they were kissing. And they had looked so sad.

Kagome walked inside of her house.

"Hey Kagome. What took you so long?" Her littlebrother Souta asked.

Kagome shrugged and ran upstairs. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want them to know all this. She didn't want dinner. She would just sleep.

A/N: So this was really short. Sorry about that. I'll make the next chapters longer. As I said – Bear with me.


	3. 3 Stupid, selfish, nonthinking

Chapter 3: Stupid, selfish, non-thinking…

Chapter 3: Stupid, selfish, non-thinking…

Next morning Kagome pulled a pair of black ripped jeans, a red low-necked t-shirt and a black choker on.

She put on eyeliner and red lipgloss, before she ran downstairs. It was late, so she quickly ate her cereal and grabbed her bag. "Bye mom, bye gramps, bye Souta," she said and ran out of the door.

"Maybe we _should_ give her a car," grandpa noticed, as the door slammed.

After a half hour, Kagome was standing in front of the school.

The hallways were empty, so she was _really late_.

At least her locker was close, so she quickly got her historybook. Then she turned on her heel and ran down the hallway.

But as she ran around a corner, she bumped into someone.

They both landed on the floor.

"Auch!" Kagome exclaimed, before she sat up and brushed her hair away from her face.

"What the hell are you doing, wench?!" An angry voice groaned.

Kagome looked at the person, she bumped into. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Inuyasha.

"Uh… Sorry, I'm really sorry!" Kagome said regretful.

"You better be!" He hissed back.

Kagome picked the two books on the floor up and stood up to face him.

How dared he? He could at least accept her appology.

He teared his book out of her hands, before he walked pass her.

Kagome glared at him with disbelief.

"Watch youself, bitch!" He said ruthlessly before he disappeared around the corner.

"And then he just says: 'Watch yourself, bitch', to me. I mean, how rude is that? I said, I was sorry, but he just bit my head off," Kagome complained to Rin and Sango during lunch.

"Well, Kagome he is probably having a hard time now that Kikyo is gone," Rin said silently.

Kagome snorted. It's was so typical Rin to take the enemy's party.

"Wait a minute… Is Kikyo gone?"

"Didn't you know that?" Sango exclaimed, "_everybody_ is talking about it! Kikyo's mom got a job in Paris. That's why Kikyo returned all her schoolbooks. That's why she learned french. It's because she's moved."

"To France?" Kagome asked with disbelief, as she remembered something. Inuyasha was probably kissing Kikyo goodbye, because she was moving. And that was why she cried. How romantic, but the thought made Kagome's breath heavy again.

Rin nodded and poked to her salad with her fork.

"That means he is free for you." Sango said with a smirk, "even though I feel bad for him. I think, he really loved Kikyo."

Kagome's face flushed and she pushed her salad away from her. "I'm not hungry anymore."

The other two girls shrugged.

"Okay so he's sad because of Kikyo," Kagome exclaimed, Sango and Rin looked up from their food, "but that doesn't give that asshole the right to say that to me."

Rin glared at Kagome with her mouth full of salad, while Sango shook her head for some reason.

"I just _hate_ Inuyasha. And I've never really talked to him, which means he has never talked to me, so he doesn't know me… So _why the hell did he talk to me like that? _That _stupid_, selfish, _non_-thinking, Kikyo-missing, _annoying_… WHAT?!" Kagome yelled, as both girls started to shake their heads and make armmovements.

Finally Kagome realised, that they were looking at something behind her.

She turned her head and beside her a tall, silverhaired guy with amber eyes was standing tilting his head. Behind him a blackhaired guy was laughing.

Inuyasha bowed down to her height and said with a dangerous sweetness: "That's what I'm asking you. The stupid, selfish, non-thinking, Kikyo-missing, annoying… What?"

Kagome blushed and forced her brown eyes from the gold ones. "Inuyasha," she muttered.

"Wench! But I actually…" Inuyasha started, but got cut off by Kagome.

"I have a name!" She said.

"Right, what is that again?"

"It is _Kagome,"_ She said with anger.

"_Kagome_ then… You took my book, when you bumped into me earlier and I think, you gave me your book."

"That's not fair! You just took one of them. And I said, I was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't give me my geography book."

Sango, Rin and Inuyashas friend was looking at them, like they were an exciting movie or something.

"I have it in my locker. I'll get it now then," Kagome said tired of arguing.

Inuyasha walked with her and left his friend with Sango and Rin.

"I don't see what the big problem is. It's just a book," Kagome said, as they got to her locker.

Inuyasha grabbed the book and said: "There is no problem. If there is, then it's _yours!_"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You know, I don't regret, what I said in the cafeteria. You are stupid and annoying and… Selfish and… And Kikyo-missing…"

Inuyasha looked a second like he was gonna punch her, but instead he turned around and walked away and muttered something that sounded like 'wench'.

Kagome was looking after him on the hallway. Now she felt bad about it.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read and review if you do. And I'm still trying with the gramma and spelling.


	4. 4 Doubledate

Chapter 3: Stupid, selfish, non-thinking…

Chapter 4 Double-date

Riiiiiing!

Glare.

Riiiiiing!

Harder glare.

Riiiiiing!

Death glare.

Riiiiiing!

Kagome should've known. No glares could make the phone stop ringing. But she really didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt so bad about what she had said to Inuyasha.

"Talk to me," Kagome said anto the phone.

"_Kagome! You are not gonna believe this," _Sango's voice said.

"What?"

"_You know Inuyasha's cute friend, Miroku, right?"_

"Yeah?"

"_He asked me out… You know, when you were giving Inuyasha his book back."_

"Really? Whoa. When?"

"_Tomorrow. He'll pick me up half past five."_

"Okay, nice… But…"

"_But what?"_

"Nothing… I've just heard that… He's a lecher person."

"_What?! Who said that?"_

"Well… Most of the girls in school."

"_Oh my god! He is… What am I gonna do?"_

"Oh Sango… I don't know… Dump him?"

"_What? I can't dump him. That would be mean, he hasn't done anything to me yet. Why don't you come with us?"_

"Noooo. I don't wanna be, you know, the third person who's gonna look at you two, while you're making out…"

"_I'll make him take a friend with him. We'll make it a double-date."_

"Sigh."

"_Pleeeeaaase!"_

"Okay… I'll come to your house at five."

"_You are the best! Thank you so much!"_

"Yeah yeah… Bye Sango."

Kagome hung up. She didn't want to go on a double-date.

To get her mind on something else, she started on her math homework.

After school Kagome ran home to get a shower. She wished, she had a car.

Then she pulled on her tight black jeans and a white silk top. For jewellery she put on some huge white earrings. On her eys were silver eyeshadow and her eyes were framed by black mascara. As a last finish she put on some shiny lipgloss, and then she was ready to go.

"Bye mom," she said, as she came down the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi looked up. "Kagome, you look beautiful. Going on a date?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not really. It's only because Sango don't wanna be alone with her guy."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, while Kagome walked outside and closed the door behind her.

Sango didn't live far away from Kagome. When Kagome got there, she knocked on the door.

Sango opened. "Wauw. Sango you look incredible," Kagome said and sat down on the couch in the livingroom. Sango was wearing a short (but not too short) black dress with a pink scarf around her waist. From her ears a pair of pink earrings were dingeling. She had put on a dark make up and she looked very sofisticated.

Sango smiled and made a high ponytail. "Thanks, but it isn't too much?" Kagome shook her head "No. You look amazing. Miroku is going to lay for your feet, when he sees you."

Sango laughed.

The girls were sitting in the livingroom discussing, how the perfect date would be like, when someone knocked on the door. Sango stood up and glanced nervously at Kagome. "That's them! Oh, I'm so excited."

Kagome pulled her to the door. "That's very good, but wouldn't it be an idea to open the door?" Sango grinned and opened the door to their dates.

Outside Miroku was standing. When he saw Sango, his face lightened up like it was christmas eve. Kagome smirked and decided to take a look on the friend behind him.

Her jaw hit the floor, when she saw, who it was. "Sango," she whispered and pulled her friend with her, "Sango! _What is Inuyasha doing here?_" Sango swallowed: "He's probably your date."

"Why _him?_"

"I don't know. Miroku didn't tell me, who your date was."

"Does Inuyasha even know, that he's going on a date with me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - Several minutes before with Miroku and Inuyasha - - - - - - - - - -

Miruko stopped the car in front of Sango's house. Inuyasha looked up.

"What are we doing here?" He asked, "I thought we were going to the movies."

Miroku smiled nervously and said: "We are… But I actually promised to take Sango with us on a date." Inuyasha scowled. "So I'm just gonna sit alone, looking at you two making out?"

Miroku pulled him over to the frontdoor and replied: "Of course not."

Inuyasha sighed in relief, but that until Miroku continued: "You are going on a date with Kagome."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Mirkou decided not to start a discussion with him, and knocked on the door.

Inuyasha calmed himself down and murmered: "You owe me _big time_ for this!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back to where we left them - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango shrugged "I think he is now. And Kagome you promised me to do this. Please don't ruin it."

Kagome scowled "be happy for the fact that you're my best friend."

The dates were sitting on their chairs in the cinema waiting for the movie to start. They were going to see 'I am Legend' with Will Smith. Not the most romantic movie, but Miroku told Sango and Kagome, that Inuyasha decided the movie, before he knew about the date-thing.

Finally the movie started. And it was very good. But through the first scary part, where the dog, Sam, runs into the infected humans, and Will Smith runs after, Sango and Miroku started a 'make out marathon'.

Kagome ignored them and continued to watch the movie. It was like something could happen every second. _Will was standing with a gun whispering: "I gotta go, Sam."_ Kagome's mind was yelling: "No don't leave the dog" but at the same time, it was screaming: "Save yourself. You'll die, if you don't!" _But Will continued his search for the dog with his gun._

_Finally Will found the dog under a table in the darkness, but the dog didn't want to come out to him. Then Will turned around and behind him, an infected human was standing._ All the people in the cinema gasped or jumped a bit in their seats by the schock. Kagome reached out for the nearest thing she could find (the armrest or something) and squeezed it in her hands. _Will Smith jumped out of the window, with the infected human all over him. As soon as they landed Will and Sam got away from the human, which died._

Kagome sighed in relief and moved her eyes to her hands. She mentally screamed, as she found out, she was holding Inuyasha's hand. She let go and for the first time on the date, she met his eyes. It was impossible for to tell if he was angry, sad about it (which she doubted) or if he maybe was laughing his ass of in his head.

After the movie Miroku asked, if they wanted to drive to a beautiful place, he knew. Sango and Kagome nodded excited. Inuyasha just said: "Yeah whatever."

After a half hour's driving in Miroku's parent's convertible, they came to a place, they could stop the car. And the view was amazing. Tokyo by night. In the dark, all the light from houses and cars and everything was visible. It was like looking at the nightsky.

While the girls were enjoying the view, Miroku turned to Inuyasha on the backseat.

"Take Kagome for a walk" he whispered without Kagome noticing.

Inuyasha glared at him with disbelief. "I don't think so," he replied.

"Please."

"Do it yourself."

"Please Inuyasha! I really like Sango, so will you please take care of Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed and got out of the car muttering something like 'yeah, you like Sango and her butt.'

"Let's go," he said, as he opened the door for Kagome.

"What?" She replied.

"There's a better view over there," Inuyasha said and pulled her out of the car and away.

Kagome blushed realising, Inuyasha was holding her hand. He didn't seem to notice. Instead he tried to think of a subject they could talk about.

"What did you think of the movie?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "It was scary and sad, but really good. And it sended out a good message"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Message?"

"Yeah, it was telling, that human today invents all kinds of crap. You know… For an example the car. We think it's useful and yes it is, but it produces a lot of CO2. In the first part of the movie, that woman declaimed, that she had found a way to cure cancer. But then bad things happened to the people who got cured. At least I think, that's what the movie tries to tell us," Kagome shrugged at the last part.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're right… I didn't think of that."

Kagome smirked and took another glance at the view in front of them. Poor Will in the movie, she thought, he lost everybody… Even his dog. Oh no… That reminds me of Kikyo. Inuyasha has lost Kikyo… Poor Inuyasha! Oh no. Now I get all emotional.

She could feel tears come to her eyes, but she blinked them away.

She didn't notice, Inuyasha was still looking at her.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"No!" She replied grumpy.

Inuyasha stepped close to her. Far to close. Kagome's eyes widened, as he lifted her face up towards his own. She felt his breath, and she closed her eyes.

"You _are _crying," he smirked, before Miroku yelled from the car.

Inuyasha turned and started to walk towards the convertible.

Kagome glared after him. Inuyasha looked at her interrogative look. "What?" He asked.

"But… You didn't… Why was… _What was that?_" She stuttered.

Inuyasha amazingly understood her. "You didn't think, I was gonna _kiss_ you or something, did ya'?"

Kagome blushed. That _was _what she thought. She shook her head and walked over to the car, so they could drive home.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. 5 Sesshomaru

**A/N: Hey everybody… Thanks for you comments. Glad you like it. Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna fall into the trap called 'love' soon, don't worry. Something is starting to happen. Hang on to get the love, right?**

**Chapter 5 Sesshomaru**

Next day in science Kagome, Sango and Rin were discussing yesterday's events.

"How come you don't know, if you want to dumb him or not?" Rin asked Sango, who rolled her eyes. "Rin, you weren't there. He was _so_ romantic, but he kept touching my butt. You were right, Kagome, he is a lecher person!"

Rin moved her eyes from Sango to Kagome. "What about you, Kagome? Was it your dream date? I mean, you have been crushing on Inuyasha for, like, forever!"

Kagome shivered and said: "God no! He was so rude! You heard him, Sango, he said 'Uh, you didn't think, I was gonna kiss ya'.' I hate him."

Sango and Rin looked at each other and smirked. Kagome's hands were shivering of anger. "Let's change the subject, what should we do about this?" She made a gesture towards the test tubes and chemicals on their table.

Rin smiled: "We are going to make something out of these chemicals. It's a free subject."

Kagome reached out for a cup and a chemical. Rin and Sango just watched her, because none of them knew what the hell they were doing in science.

"Bromine?" Kagome was talking to herself, "bromine? What does bromine do? Whatever, we can use that." Sango gave them all a pair of goggles and they took a close look, as Kagome mixed the bromine with something called acetone. "Are you sure, nothing bad will happen? No booms?" Sango asked as Kagome hold the cup with chemicals over a flame.

Kagome shrugged and said: "Do you really think the school would give us dangerous chemicals? No. No booms."

Rin and Sango looked nervously at each other.

"Look, something is happening! How good am I?" Kagome exclaimed, as smoke started to rise from the cup. They all took a closer look, and more and more smoke rised.

Rin was the first to react. She grabbed her neck and started coughing. Then they all coughed and gasped. Their eyes started to flow in water. Soon everybody in the room were screaming and coughing and crying. Then they all decided to run as fast as they could out of the classroom.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BURNING!"

"AAAARGH!"

"What the fuck?"

"MY EYEEES!"

Panic, panic, panic.

As soon as everybody got out, the teacher closed the door and clicked on some buttons on a electrical thing next to the door. Then he turned to the class, who was screaming and crying. "I've turned on the aircondition and opened the windows. Class calm down. CALM DOWN!"

Everybody looked at the teacher with bloodshooted eyes.

The teacher dried his eyes and caughed, before he continued: "Okay… _Which group made that tear gas?!"_

Kagome, Sango and Rin slowly raised her hand with an innoscent smile. "Sorry." Kagome said.

The teacher touched his head, like he had a headache. "Kagome Higurashi. If you screw up one more time… Uh. It's a wonderful day, okay? Don't make me give you a detention."

Kagome sighed with relief. "I promise, I won't screw up."

After two minutes waiting, the teacher opened the door again. "It's okay, class there's no more teargas. Just rinse your eyes with water, if you got any."

Sango, Rin and Kagome shared Sango's bottle of water. Sango carefully poured water on Rin's hands, so she could rinse her eyes. Rin did the same to Sango. When Kagome cupped her hands for some water, Rin and Sango exchanged glances and nodded, before they turned the bottle over her head, so she got soaked.

"AW, YOU GUYS!" She shrieked.

"Next time you _don't_ do the project," Sango and Rin said laughing.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - After school- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The girls were standing in front of the school's notice board. Their eyes were sticked to a note, which said: 'Five days in France Paris. Shikon Highschool is making a trip to France for students, who signs up on the lines below. When there's no more lines, there's no more room. Next Monday.' A few names were written like Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. Three girls, who were always together. Ayumi was dating a guy name Hojo, who was also on the list. Kagome's eyes stopped on Inuyasha's name.

"There are still lines left," Rin said, "I know, I can go." Sango agreed. "Yeah, that would be _so_ fun! Imagine it… SHOPPING!"

Kagome hesitated.

"Nooo," Rin cried, "c'mon Kagome! Is it just because of Inuyasha?" Kagome shrugged. Sango placed an arm around her shoulder and said: "Look, if we keep Inuyasha away from you, then will you please go? You may never get another chance to go to France!"

Kagome sighed. She knew, Sango and Rin would never let her go, before she agreed. So she nodded. Sango and Rin laughed happily, when she wrote her name on the line beneath Sango's.

Later the girls were standing at their lockers. They were discussing, which clothes they would bring with them to France. That was until Rin noticed a guy standing with Inuyasha and Miroku a few lockers away. He was tall, sexy, looked a bit like Inuyasha. He was wearing loose jeans, a white shirt and a tie. That sounded boring, but he absolutely didn't look boring!

"Oh my god, he is _hot_!" Rin exclaimed whispering to Kagome and Sango, who both turned to see, who she was talking about. "Don't," Rin cried, "he'll see, we're talking about him." But of course the girls didn't listen. "You're right, Rin, he _is_ cute!" Rin sighed longing: "How will I get him to notice me?"

Kagome giggled: "Go and talk to him."

"Whoa? No way."

"Then how will you make him notice you?"

"I don't know."

Kagome suddenly exclaimed with a stupid megaphone-voice, so no one could avoid to hear it: "MY. GOD! RIN. YOU. ARE. SO. FUNNY!" Rin blushed crimson red and pulled the girls with her out of the school. Rin looked over her shoulder and her eyes locked on the sexy guy's ones. He had same gold eyecolor as Inuyasha. The guy smirked and returned her glance, before they disappeared out of the door.

"Who was that?" The guy asked Inuyasha, who rolled his eyes. "That was Rin, Kagome and Sango. If you start working here, I guess you'll be seeing them a lot."

**- - - - - - - - -Phone call between Sango, Kagome and Rin - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Sango:** "Guys, you are not gonna believe this. Rin, your loverboy's name is Sesshomaru. And he is Inuyasha's halfbrother."

**Rin:** "What?"

**Kagome:** "And how do you know that?"

**Sango:** "I'm psychic."

Silence.

**Sango:** "Okay, so I called Miroku."

**Rin:** "Oh no you didn't! Now he thinks I like him."

**Kagome:** "Well, you do. What'cha gonna do about it?"

**Rin:** "I have no idea. But what was he doing on the school anyway?"

**Sango:** "Miroku told me, he was going to a jobinterview. And Miroku is pretty sure, he got the job."

**Rin:** "Oh my god."

**Kagome:** "Anyway, I gotta go. We only got two days to pack before we're going to PARIS!"

**Sango laughing:** "I thought you didn't wanna go."

Beep – Beep – Beep.

**That was fifth chapter. Please review. Next time, they're going to Paris. And Paris is called city of love... Is that really true?**


	6. 6 Rotation

**A/N: Here we go again.**

**To _inudoggieearlover_: That's kind of the reason he asks her, but also because… Hm… Well, because he falls in love with her, and Kikyo becomes past.**

**Last time we left the three girls, they got two days to pack, but I have no idea, what they're going to do in these two days. So we just go straight to the day, where they'll fly to Paris.**

**Chapter 6 Rotation**

Beep – Beep – Beep.

Kagome opened an eye and shot the alarmclock a deathglare. Too bad it didn't notice.

Kagome sat up in her bed and looked at the watch. It was half past three _in the morning_. "Oh my god!" Kagome muttered and fell back at her pillow, "fucking alarmclock. Why in the world wake me up at that time?" She was about to fall asleep again, when she remembered. "OH MY GOSH! I'm going to France. Sango can be here any minute!"

Sango promised to pick up Kagome, since she didn't have a car. Kagome ran around in the house, brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, picking out clothes to wear, while she tried not to wake up Sota or her mom or grandfather.

After a half hour, Sango and Rin showed up. Sango looked like she was halfdead. Rin looked like the exact opposite. She was almost jumping around in the house. "Are you a morningperson, Rin?" Kagome asked, as she dragged her suitcase out to the car.

Rin ran around the car laughing: "Nope. I just drank seven cups of coffe this morning."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Finally in the airport - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Everybody, find your passports, then we can go on board," the librarian mrs. Aoyama said. No one seemed to listen.

"What is Sesshomaru doing here?" Kagome asked and pointed at him. Rin blushed and tried not to look too hyperactive. Sango shrugged and pulled the girls over to him, Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha scowled at each other, as Sango asked who Sesshomaru was and what he was doing there. "I'm a new substitute teacher. And my first job is to make sure everybody, who is on the list are going to France," he replied.

"Are you going to France too?" Rin asked hopefully and jumping on her place. Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nope, I'm too new." Rin looked disappointed.

Sango smirked and pulled Miroku and Kagome a bit away from them. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and followed. "Look how cute they are together," Sango said with a smile. "I bet they're going to kiss each other goodbye, before Rin leaves," Kagome said sighing, "that would just be ­_so_ romantic."

"You're on," Inuyasha grinned from behind her. "What..?" Kagome said confused. "The bet. I don't think they're going to kiss. I know Sesshomaru, he would never let a girl kiss him." Kagome grinned back at him and said: "I know Rin, and she is probably the most romantic person _ever_! If Sesshomaru don't kiss her, she _will _kiss him."

"We're witnesses," Miroku noticed, "let's say if Kagome wins, Inuyasha will be her slave for the next five days, and if Inuyasha wins Kagome will be his slave. So shake hand if you're on."

Kagome reached out her hand and Inuyasha shook it. "Deal."

"Look, if you want to go to France, then you have to get on board," mrs. Aoyama said.

Kagome shot Rin and Sesshomaru a glance. Sesshomaru smirked at Rin, as she winked at him, before she came over to her friends.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Kagome asked confused.

"What do you mean? I just said goodbye to him."

"Go and kiss him, silly."

"WHAT?" Rin blushed immediately

"If you don't kiss him now, then you will regret it. Think about it. You are not gonna see him the next five days."

Rin blushed to a deeper shade of red: "I don't know, Kag-chan, he was just so… I don't know. I suddenly became totally shy."

Kagome glared at her with wide eyes. "Riiiiiin! Please kiss him!"

"Why is that so important?"

Kagome didn't answer, because mrs. Aoyama suddenly came and pushed them into the airplane. Kagome groaned and sat down near the window. Sango sat next to her. All the caffeine suddenly came back to Rin, and she jumped into the airplane, before she found a place behind Kagome and Sango next to one of Koga's friends named Ginta.

"You know, I think Inuyasha won the bet," Sango said and looked at her ravenhaired friend with sympathy. Kagome looked out of the window to her side. "Not yet! Maybe Sesshomaru suddenly realise, that Rin is the only girl for him… And then he just stops the airplane, get on it and kiss her!"

Sango sighed, and Kagome knew, that such thing would never happen.

After a few hours, Miroku called on Sango: " Hey Sango, wanna sit here?" He patted on the seat, where Inuyasha was sitting. Inuyasha looked at him with disbelief: "You're just gonna throw me away, because of a girl? Where the heck is I'm supposed to sit."

"You can have my seat," Sango said pleading, "I'm sure, Kagome won't mind it." Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome, who was looking out of the window. Inuyasha sighed and moved.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, as she looked at him next to her. "Nothing," he replied, "Sango just stole my seat." Kagome growled: "Then get another seat. Why here?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said: "Okay, here is my first order: Stop complaining." Kagome shutted up and her cheeks got red of anger. "I can't believe, I ever liked you," she murmured and scowled out of the window. Then they both realised, what she just said.

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his face flushing.

Kagome blinked and shot him a glance with the corner of her eyes: "Nothing! _I didn't say anything._"

"You like me?"

"No. Of course not. Please, who would _ever_ like someone like you? You must have heard wrong."

They both tried not to look at each other.

'She likes me? Or liked,' Inuyasha argued with himself mentally, 'whoa! I didn't see that coming.'

'She doesn't like you, she was right, you must've heard wrong.'

'But… I think, she said, she liked me.'

'No stupid. She's way out of your league!'

'You're probably rig… WHAT?!'

'What yourself? Look at her.'

Inuyasha looked at the girl, who had fallen asleep next to him. She looked beautiful. A bit like Kikyo, but still in her own way. He had actually never thought about Kagome, as his girlfriend. Okay, maybe a little. Since Kikyo left.

'What the heck am I thinking about?' Inuyasha slapped himself mentally. But suddenly he felt something at his shoulder. He turned his head and blushed, as he found Kagome's head there. She was still sleeping. Inuyasha exhaled and slowly placed an arm around her shoulders.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - At The Hotel- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"Okay, everybody," mrs. Aoyama exclaimed and all the students became silent, "this is Lux Hotel on Boulevard Picpus. The first thing we do here is to get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will visit the famous Louvre. Now, I will tell you all, who your room mates will be. And I exspect you to be mature about it. Some of you will be sharing rooms with the opposite sex."

Oh yes, they were all really mature about that. Most of them giggled, as mrs. Aoyama said 'the opposite sex'. Mrs. Aoyama rolled her eyes, and found a list from her pocket. "Okay. Hojo and Koga are room mates. Sango and Miroku are room mates (more giggles). Hakkaku and Ginta are room mates. Rin and Yuka are room mates. Inuyasha and Kagome are room mates and Eri and Ayumi are room mates."

Kagome's jaw was laying on the floor. Was the world just against her? First, Inuyasha wins the bet, then she told him, that she _liked_ him (which she _absolutely_ didn't anymore!) And now they were sharing a room. Inuyasha didn't look mad about it, actually he looked quite amused.

Most of the students seemed happy about their room mates and they all dragged their suitcases to their rooms, after they'd got a key. Kagome walked towards the teacher. "Excuse me, mrs Aoyama, but why am I sharing a room with _Inuyasha_? We can't stand each other."

Mrs. Aoyama smirked at her and said: "Well, Kagome. I heard about your little science accident. It seems like you are very good at making tear gas. So I thought it was a bad for you to share room with Rin or Sango."

"It was an accident! That's not fair."

"Well, don't complain about it. It's only for five days and you didn't get a detention, so I think it's fair enough.

Kagome snorted and dragged her suitcase to her and inuyasha's room.

When she opened the door, she found Inuyasha laying on the bed. "I was wondering, where you were," he said. Kagome ignored him. "Why is there only _one_ bed?!" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "Well, it's kingsized." Kagome blushed and murmured: "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

Inuyasha smirked amused. "You sleep on the couch," Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha looked sympathetic. "There's no couch." Kagome crossed her arms saying: "That doesn't matter. You don't sleep in the same bed as me!"

Inuyasha raised from the bed and came over to her. Still with that annoying, sexy smirk on his face. "You know," he said removing a wisp of hair away from her face, "you look pretty hot, when you're mad." Kagome blushed and looked into his eyes. "If you're not moving from the bed, then I am," she said. "No you don't," Inuyasha replied. Kagome turned around and opened her suitcase, to find a pajama. "Oh, I don't? Then I must have missed something. You can't make me sleep in that stupid bed!"

Inuyasha grinned amused and said: "It's an order, _slave!_"

Kagome's eyes widened and she whispered: "Damn it!"

**A/N: Poor Kagome. But she will probably be happy in the end. It's a while since I've been in France, so I can't remember anything, so sometimes I'm just making stuff up. (Just so you know it!)**

**Please review.**


	7. 7 Awkward

**A/N: Hey again. Thank you for all the reviews. :D Glad you like it!**

**Chapter 7 Awkward**

Kagome woke up in the bed at half past six. She looked over her shoulder. Inuyasha was still asleep. He looked pretty cute, as he was lying there in a white t-shirt and blue boxers. His face was turned towards her and his long, silver hair was a bit messy. Kagome couldn't resist it. She slowly leaned down towards him. Their faces were inches away from each other. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feeling, which was tickeling all over her body. No, it wasn't a good idea, so she pulled away from him. What if he woke up?

She pulled of her pajama and underwear and grabbed a towel, which she had put on a chair the night before. Then she walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Inuyasha woke up in the huge bed. He turned his head to look at the beautiful girl next to him. She wasn't there. Inuyasha sat up in the bed stretching. She was probably downstairs getting breakfast. He looked at the watch. It was seven o'clock. They had to meet in the lobbey in an hour.

He quickly threw his clothes on his side of the bed and grabbed a towel. He thought about last night. He couldn't sleep. It was hard to believe, that he was laying right next to Kagome. He had admitted it to himself. He had a thing for her. She was so beautiful. So sweet. He sighed, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

He pulled away the showercurtain to incredible small shower. But it wasn't empty.

"InuYASHA!" A naked Kagome screamed hiding herself behind the towel, she was drying herself with. Inuyasha's eyes widened. Then he suddenly realised, he was naked too. He grabbed his own towel and hid behind it. "What the heck are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked blushing. "I'm taking a shower, what are _you_ doing here?!" Kagome screamed like it was the end of the world. "Taking a shower!"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, he just looked at Kagome. She had a perfect body. Long legs, curves the right places, nice breasts… "Inuyasha," she said slowly. He looked at her flushed face.

"Yeah?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The embaressed guy quickly opened the bathroomdoor and was about to step out, as the frontdoor opened and all the students on the trip came in. Inuyasha quickly closed the door and listened.

Kagome came over to him and hissed: "I told you to get out! What's wrong?"

Inuyasha hushed her.

"Where are they?" Sango's voice said.

"I don't know. I thought they would be here. Maybe they're already haven breakfast," Hojo replied.

"I know Inuyasha. He would first be eating breakfast, when there were ten minutes left," Miroku said.

"Wooh! Kagome has must've huge breasts," someone who sounded like Koga exclaimed.

"KOGA! _Don't look at Kagome's stuff!_" Rin and Sango yelled.

"So shall we just go down and celebrate our first day in France without them?" Yuka asked.

"Wait for me," Rin said, "I'll just use their bathroom."

Inuyasha blushed deeper than ever, when he pushed Kagome into the shower and drawed the shower curtain. "_What the heck are you doing?!"_ She exclaimed whispering trying not to stand to close to Inuyasha, which was hard, because it was a very small shower.

Inuyasha avoided her eyes and whispered back: "What would you think, if you saw a naked man and a naked woman in the bathroom. Now Kagome blushed again, maybe even more than Inuyasha. He smirked. "Exacly."

They heard the door open and someone come in.

The two in the shower were listening in silence. Then Kagome was about to slip. Inuyasha grabbed her and hold her still with his arms around her waist. They were so close. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, and he turned his face towards her. He smiled a bit, when he leaned down and crushed his lips onto hers.

It took a second or two for her to realise, what just happened. Then she responded. They slowly pulled away again and looked at each other. Inuyasha gave her a little smile and he was about to give her another kiss, when…

"EEEEEEEK!"

Icecold water was soaking them and the towels. Someone pulled away the showercurtain and glared at them. Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at Rin with water dripping from their chins and noses.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE NAKED?!" Rin shrieked.

It took less than five seconds, before the others were standing in the bathroom glaring at them with Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha covered themselves up and smiled innocent out at the others trough their wet hair. Well, that was awkward!

Hakkaku was the first one to break the silence: "Busted!"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - At Louvre - the famous museum- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome was walking together with Sango and Rin. Rin had explained, that she had seen someone in Inuyasha and Kagome's shower. Just to see, if it _was _them, she turned on the cold water. So now Sango and Rin was hearing Kagome's explanation:

"No. Nothing's going on between us," Kagome tried to explain to Sango and Rin, as they were looking at 'The Last Supper', "it was all an accident. I actually tried to get him out of the bathroom."

Rin smirked to Sango and said: "That's not, what I saw. You two were totally making out!"

Kagome sighed: "We were _not_ making out. It was just a kiss, but…"

Sango cut her off: "So you guys _did_ kiss!"

"Yeah but…"

"How was it?"

"I don't know… Wet, but maybe that was because I'd just been taking a shower!"

"So are you two a couple now? Like Miroku and Sango?" Rin asked with a smile getting deathglares from Sango.

"No, we're not, Rin, it was just one kiss, like _one_ not _two _or _three_ or more."

Rin rolled her eyes saying: "Yeah, but before you know it, you're having sex in a closet."

Kagome shook her head angry and dragged them with her to the statue 'Venus de Milo'

"Okay, who is that Venus-girl?" Sango asked studying her arms, which wasn't there.

"Venus is the godess of love," Rin replied, while she sighed dramatically.

"But she doesn't have any arms," Sango exclaimed, making a few strange people looking at her.

Kagome looked thoughtful at the statue and murmured: "Gregory Curtis' book 'Disarmed - The Story of the Venus de Milo' tells, that the statue lost her arms on a beach, in a fight between some french soldiers and some others, which I can't remember who was…"

Sango came over to her trying to look interested and said: "Fascinating…"

Rin laughed: "And totally boring." Kagome shrugged.

"Hey Sango. Rin, Kagome," a voice called.

The girls turned around. It was Miroku and Inuyasha. The boys came over and Miroku asked: "Can we join you? We don't find this place very interesting." Sango grinned and gave him a kiss. A kiss that just went on. And on. _And on_. Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha's glance. She still wasn't over the bathroom episode this morning. Instead she looked at Rin, who caught her glance, smirked and then looked at Inuyasha, who tried not to look at Sango, who was all over his best friend.

"_Okay_, shall we continue?" Kagome exclaimed, when she had enough.

The museum was huge. It took _hours_ to see all the famous stuff. Finally Sango sat down on a bench and exclaimed: "No more! I'm to tired. I need to _sit down._"

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked and pointed at an angel statue.

"That's the godess of victory," Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha pulled her over to it. "But… She doesn't have a head!"

"No… She doesn't. Her name is Nike."

"Nike? Isn't that a sportshoe?"

Kagome grinned: "Yes, but it's also the name of the greek godess of victory."

Kagome smiled absent-minded. Inuyasha looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I would just like to see Mona Lisa. You know by DaVinci, she replied. Inuyasha shrugged. "We can do that. The others will probably come soon." He took her hand and they walked through Louvre trying to find the famous picture.

And they found it . It was surrounded by turists and others. Everybody were taking pictures. "It's probably always like this," Kagome noticed. Inuyasha grinned and pulled her with him trough them all, so they could see Mona Lisa. He stopped, when he came to some marks making a fence. "We're as close, as we can get," Inuyasha informed her, "and her eyes are following you." Kagome grinned and took a good look. "Wauw, now we both can say, that we've seen Mona Lisa."

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Hey!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the right, where Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo were standing. "Hey guys," Kagome smiled. Eri stepped close to her and whispered: "Nice to see you and Inuyasha are a couple! I mean, not that everybody already knew, but now that it's official…"

Kagome blushed and said: "But we're not…"

"Hey Kagome," Koga and his friends suddenly appeared. "How come you're dating mutt-face and not me?" Koga asked taking her hands.

Kagome blushed even more and murmured: "If you would listen, then we're not dating…" But like everybody else, Koga didn't hear that.

'How come everybody in this world is against me?' Kagome asked herself, 'I mean… Now everybody think we're a couple. Me and Inuyasha. Even my own friends will not realise, that it was all an accident!'

Inuyasha came over a layed a hand on her shoulder. "The other's are here," he said pointing at Miroku, Rin and Sango, who was winking at her.

Kagome sighed, finally deciding her mentally discussion. 'Well, if everybody think we're a couple, then…'

She turned around facing Inuyasha. He looked confused at her, as she came closer. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Inuyasha was surprised, but responded immediately.

Sango, Rin and Miroku yelled something with annoying grins on their faces. Koga just glared with his jaw on the floor. Eri, Yuka, Aoyama and Hojo glared at them with smirks.

Finally Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged. "I just had to figure out, where we stand."

Inuyasha grinned his famous, sexy grin whispering: "We're standing in Louvre," before kissed her again passionately.

**A/N: That was seventh chapter. Please read and review. (Yes I know, I'm mean for stopping there. Bear with me!)**


	8. 8 The wench or the witch

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! By the way – sorry, but there's not going to be any lemon, - because I've never wrote lemon before. (There's probably going to be more lime, but no lemon!) _And_ because I'm still pretty young, so I don't think, I should write it yet. Sorry.**

**To love-is-poison39 There _are_ locks on the hoteldoors. Inuyasha and Kagome just didn't think of locking the them!**

**Please read -**

**Chapter 8 The Wench or the Witch**

They were in Louvre at Tuesday. On Wednesday they were all walking at Champs Elysées. A huge street, which went from Place de la Concorde to Place Charles-de-Gaulle, where Arc de Triumph is standing. Thursday, they saw the church Notre Dame. Very beautiful, then they got back at the hotel, where mrs. Aoyama informed: "It's five o'clock now, and I think you've behaved very well on this trip. So you can look at Paris yourselves. But you have to be back at the hotel at ten o'clock. And you have to be in groups. Three or more."

"Shouldn't we walk together?" Sango and Miroku asked Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome nodded. "Sure, but what about Rin?"

Rin came over to them with a slight smile on her face. "Yuka asked me, if I wanted to hang out with them," she said. "So you're not gonna come with us?" Sango asked with a worried expression. Rin shook her head walked away from them.

"Is she mad at us?" Sango asked. Kagome had a feeling, that Rin maybe felt a bit alone. When she saw her two best friends kiss with their boyfriends. "No I don't think so. She probably just want to be with someone without boyfriends," Kagome replied. Sango nodded understandingly.

"So what is the plan?" Inuyasha asked, as they all walked outside. "We are going to a restaurent to get something to eat, and then we'll go to the Eiffeltower," Miroku said. Sango hugged him saying: "Wauw, we're going to the Eiffeltower. The view must be beautiful in the evening." Miroku placed an arm on her waist saying: "My favorite view is still you." Sango giggled.

Kagome had to give Miroku right. Sango looked pretty beautiful in dark, tight jeans and a yellow sleeveless top. Kagome was wearing a knee long black dress. It didn't have any sleeves, instead it was tied around her neck.

Inuyasha seemed to read her mind, he kissed her cheek whispering: "You look even more beautiful."

The two couples got dinner at a very romantic restaurant with candels and a nice soft atmosphere. They all ordered something french, which was very funny, until Miroku realised, what he was eating was oysters. But he admitted, that they actually tasted good. While they were sitting in the restaurant, it started raining. But as Sango said, then the rain would just make it more romantic.

Then they headed for the Eiffeltower, before it started raining to much.

Suddenly Kagome asked: "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

Inuyasha turned around. Yup, the two lovers were missing. "They probably disappeared into the crowd before," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome looked worried and said: "But mrs. Aoyama said, that we had two stay together. Three or more…"

Inuyasha took her hand and continued to walk towards the goled tower. "We'll probably meet them at the tower. There's not many over there right now."

Kagome shrugged it off.

Inuyasha paid for himself and Kagome to get upstairs. It was harder than to walk trough Louvre. Kagome was panting like crazy, when they got to second floor. She looked at Inuyasha. Strangely enough, he succeeded to keep his sexyness. He smirked at the tired girl.

"Let's go to the topfloor," Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes widened: "There's no way I can go all the way up there!"

Inuyasha looked at her like she was insane. "There's an elevator, silly."

Kagome blushed. "Uh…"

There was almost no line, so they quickly got into an elevator, which stopped at the topfloor. Inuyasha and Kagome got out.

There was a kind of dome of fence. Kagome stepped as close, as she dared. The view was icredible. "My god…" she exclaimed, "it's so beautiful."

Inuyasha layed his arms around her and looked over her shoulder. The rain was flowing from the dark sky. "It is," inuyasha whispered and hugged her tight, "I wish, I could hold you closer."

Kagome felt her face heat up, but not by embaressement. Just standing with inuyasha's arms around her in the Eiffeltower, where they could see every little light of Paris. The light looked like thousands little stars sparkling.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome turned her face towards his, and they closed their eyes. They were almost kissing, when…

"Inuyasha!"

Both Kagome and Inuyasha stiffened, as they recognised the voice. It was a voice they had not heard in a long time. And a voice they didn't exspect to hear.

They turned their heads to see a girl, who looked like Kagome also in a black dress. She looked at them with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and took a step towards the other girl. "Kikyo?" He whispered.

"What are you doing with that wench, Inuyasha?" Kikyo whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek_._

Inuyasha swallowed and looked from Kagome to Kikyo. Now Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend. He really loved her! Kagome quickly dried away a tear, as Inuyasha walked over to Kikyo. He hugged her and said: "I can't believe you're here." He hadn't even noticed Kagome was crying.

Kagome quietly turned around and walked towards the elevator. She knew it wasn't right, but she murmured: "Yeah, you'll always choose that witch before me, Inuyasha."

When she got to the second floor, she ran down as quickly, as she could. She didn't notice how much she was panting. The only thing in her head was Inuyasha's face, when he saw Kikyo.

When she got down, she was about to run home, but it rained even worse than before. She looked at it from under the tower. She laughed at it and murmured: "Yeah, you're always against me, aren't you?" Then she cried again.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back to Inuyasha and Kikyo- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Inuyasha hugged Kikyo, who was still crying.

"I've missed you," Inuyasha whispered, "before he let her go."

Kikyo smiled slightly and leaned towards him. "I've missed you two," she whispered and was about to kiss him.

Inuyasha turned his face away from hers.

The girl looked confused. "Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Sorry Kikyo, but you left me," he whispered, "I'm with Kagome now…"

He turned around to look at his girlfriend, but she wasn't there. "Oh no!" With a last glance at Kikyo, who looked broken, he nodded to her and ran towards the elevator.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Back to Kagome- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The rain didn't stop.

Kagome's tears didn't stop. Even though people were looking at her, it didn't stop.

She tried to calm herself down, as she heard Inuyasha's voice: "_Kagome!_"

She looked over her shoulder to see the silverhaired boy look at her from the stairs. What was he doing? She didn't exspect to see him here. Why didn't he stay with Kikyo.

Kagome looked at the rain again. It was just water. That couldn't hurt anyone. So she ran out from under the tower. Just two seconds in the rain maked her soaked. Her hair was sticked to her face.

Suddenly she felt something warm around her wrist. She turned her head. Inuyasha was holding her back. He was soaked too.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

Kagome cried, but the best thing about rain was, that no one could see, that you were crying. "I'm leaving you alone."

"Why?"

"Because of Kikyo. She comes before me. She always does… I know that."

Inuyasha looked at the girl with affection in his eyes. She looked lost and sad in the rain.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha said.

She sobbed a bit and looked at him, like he was crazy. "What?"

"Kiss me," he repeated.

"Why..? You… What?!" The girl stuttered. How could he look so calm, when _she_ felt like she was out of her mind.

"Kiss me," he repeated one more time.

"Why are you saying that?" She asked. She felt the tears come back again.

"I order you to," he said, "you're my slave, so you have to do it!"

That was it! "_It was just a stupid bet,"_ she cried, _"It doesn't matter. I don't want to do it anymore!"_

Inuyasha walked towards her. "If you don't, then I have to…"

He pulled the stunned girl into a passionate kiss, and ignored the raindrops, running down his neck.

"Kikyo does _not_ come before you," Inuyasha whispered to her, "never."

Kagome kissed him again as a reply. She knew he meant it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Friday ( They're leaving in the evening!)- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kagome grabbed a towel, and made sure to lock the frontdoor, before she went out to the bathroom.

"Hey! Get out," Inuyasha exclaimed, as he saw her.

Kagome blushed, as she saw him naked in the shower.

"S… Sorry," she stuttered and quickly ran out.

A few seconds later, Inuyasha was standing in front of her with a towel wrapped around him, like Kagome.

"I don't think it's very healthy, that we keep running into each other, when we are taking a shower," Inuyasha said and opened the frontdoor.

Kagome just looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Whoa! There's a sexy girl standing in the hallway in only a towel," Inuyasha exclaimed, as he looked out of the door. Kagome ran over to him and yelled: "What?! Who is it?!"

The silverhaired guy made a quick move and pushed the girl outside. "It's you."

Kagome shrieked.

"INUYASHA! YOU JERK! LET ME IN NOW!"

Inuyasha grinned evily. "Only if you say the magic word!"

"I'll give you a kiss..?" Came the reply.

It didn't take Inuyasha two seconds to think about it. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it, before he walked out to the halfnaked girl in the hallway.

"Okay… Here I am," he said leaning down to her, "gimme that kiss."

Kagome smirked and walked towards Inuyasha, but then she quickly ran pass him and reached out for the door. But Inuyasha was faster than her and closed it.

With a big grin, he faced her. "No no! Not before you kiss me!"

Kagome glared at the door. Then at him. "Inuyasha…" She said quietly.

"Say want you wan't. You have to kiss me sooner or later."

"But the door…"

"Don't make me beg you!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed.

"What?" He asked with wide eyes.

"The door is locked, you idiot!"

Inuyasha blushed and looked at the innocently, wooden door. "It's locked?" He asked walking over to it. He tried to open it, but when he had pushed and pulled a couple of times, he turned to face Kagome again and declared: "This door is locked!"

Kagome scowled. "What are we gonna do now?"

They heard steps. Inuyasha grabbed Kagomes arm and led her into a cleaning-closet.

Inuyasha quickly closed the door, and now they were standing _really_ close in the dark.

The steps outside disappeared.

"How come we always end up like this?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know… But how do we get in to our room again?"

"Ask someone for help. Go down to the lobbey and ask for a key."

"What?! I'm only wearing a towel. Wouldn't that be a little embarresing?"

"It wasn't _me_ who closed the door, which was locked!"

"Yeah yeah. But it's probably something which happens all the time."

"That two young, japanese students closed their locked door by an accident, so they both ends up in the hallway only wearing towels, so they have to hide in a closet on a hotel in Paris? Yeah sure, that happens all the time!"

Inuyasha grinned. She was so funny, when she was mad, and as he said once: She looked pretty hot, when she was mad. He lifted her face up towards his and gave her a deep kiss.

When he broke it again, Kagome looked at him. "What was that for?" She asked. Inuyasha shrugged. "I just love the feeling. I just love you!"

Kagome blushed, but at least he could't see it in the dark. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She dropped her towel, but Inuyasha couldn't see it. _And_ his towel was still between them.

Inuyasha was exploring every single curve of Kagome's mouth with his tongue, and she moaned in ecstasy. They broke the kiss to get some air, and Kagome kissed his neck. His shoulder. His chest.

Then she kissed him on his mouth again. And they were making out again. They almost didn't notice, someone opening the door. But as soon as Kagome heard it, she shrieked, grabbed her towel and glared at the person, who had interrupted them.

It was the french maid. The small woman was glaring back at the two young students with red faces.

Inuyasha was the first one to break the silence: "Uhm… Key?"

**A/N: Okay, that was awkward. They're going back to Japan in next chapter. And we still need to know, what's gonna happen between Rin and Sesshomaru.**

**Please review.**


	9. 9 The power of a chewing gum

**A/N: Hi again**

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry I haven't wrote lately, but summer is gone and the routine has started again. Finally I have wrote chapter nine! Yeeeeah!**

**Chapter 9 The power of a chewing gum**

Rin was looking out of the window from her seat. The sun was really pretty. It was shining in to her. She felt, like she was in a romantic mood, but she had no idea why! She looked at the paper in front of her. With swung letters she had wrote 'Sesshomaru'. Okay…. Maybe she _did _know, why she was in a romantic mood. She smiled and looked out of the window again.

"Rin."

There was a squirrel jumping from tree to tree.

"Miss Rin!"

A couple of doves were sitting in the woods. Enjoying the sparkling sun.

"_Miss Rin!_"

Rin jumped in her seat, as she heard her name. "Uh yeah?"

"Thank you for listening," the teacher ms. Nakasumi said, "can we hear your answer?"

Rin turned the paper, she had wrote 'Sesshomaru' on. "Sure, uh… X plus 5 multiplied with 8 is 64. X is equal 3."

Ms. Nakasumi nodded in agreement. "That's true, Rin, it's nice to know, that you're good at math!" Rin smiled. Ms. Nakasumi continued: "Too bad, that we're having english."

Rin blushed as everyone in class started laughing. And ms. Nakasumi wouldn't let her forget it just like that.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What happened in class today, Rin?" Kagome asked with a grin, "it was so funny!"

They were all sitting outside in the sun waiting for the bell to ring.

Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, okay? I was just a little spaced out!"

"A little? You were, like, totally out of it," Sango said, "and only one thing can fill a girl's brain up like that!"

Rin looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"A guy!" Both Sango and Kagome shrieked.

Rin blushed. It was true, but teachers couldn't even get together with students. That's illegal. But that made it all so much more romantic! Rin got chills just by thinking about it.

"So what's up with you and Sesshy?" Kagome asked.

Sesshy?! "Uh… Well, you know… He's a teacher. I'm a student, so…"

"Ah, he's busy," Sango replied.

Rin smirked: "Okay, that wasn't really, what I meant, but yes. That too."

"Sango! Don't you get it," Kagome exclaimed, "they _can't _even be together!"

"Why not?"

"Because teachers are not aloud to have relationships with their students!"

Rin closed her eyes. The chills were running down her spine. Just like when he was looking at her with his golden eyes. There was something about him. He was so different from everybody else. So serious. So mature. He probably had a muscular body under the shirt and the tie.

"God, that's romantic! Just like Romeo and Julie," Sango said.

Kagome and Rin looked at her. "Romeo and Julie?" Kagome asked, "it's not because their families forbids them to see each other. They're not in Italy…"

Rin cut her off and exclaimed: "And hopefully we're not gonna die!"

Sango sniffed: "Okay, so maybe not like Romeo and Julie, but both things are _so_ romantic!"

The bell rung and everybody headed for the door.

God! Next two hours were japanese. Boring!

Inuyasha and Miroku passed by the three girls towards their seats. Kagome and Sango both got kisses. Rin tried to look away, but Kagome's smile, when Inuyasha turned away from her again, was so burning. Rin felt her heart pound to hard in her chest. It hurt.

Sango sat down next to Rin as far away from the teacher as possible. The teacher wasn't there yet. "He is just so sweet."

Rin looked at Sango, who said that.

"Miroku?"

Sango nodded. "I am the luckiest girl in the world!"

Rin looked at her table, she didn't dare to look Sango in the eyes. She was right. She was the luckiest girl! Rin sighed.

A tall guy rushed pass Rin towards the blackboard. Rin looked up and her heart jumped to her neck.

"Hi everybody. I'm your substitute teacher today. My name is Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said putting down his bag on his desk. A couple of girls in the class sighed and giggled like insane. Rin probably wasn't Sesshomaru's only admirer.

"Today we are going to work with haiku," Sesshomaru explained, "I got told, that you're are doing something with poems, so I figured, that you should try to write some haiku. Can anyone tell me what haiku is?"

Rin knew that and raised her hand. Sesshomaru caught her eyes and made her blush, so she almost let her hand drop again. "Yes, the little one next to the door. What is your name?"

_Little one?! _"My… My name is Rin…" She stuttered, wondering if he didn't like small girls, "but I am _not_ little!"

Sesshomaru smirked still with his golden eyes on her. "The _pretty one_, then, can you tell me, what haiku is?"

"Haiku is… Haiku is a japanese, threelined poem. The first line has five syllables, the second line has seven, and the last line has five again," Rin said nervously with another blush running over her face.

"That is correct. Can you say a haiku?" Sesshomaru asked still smirking.

"What? Now?! Er… Okay… Uh… A tickeling flow. You feel your heart pound wilder. That is only love."

Sesshomaru looked amused. Like she was a very exciting book or something. "Very good, Rin."

The next hour, they all tried to write some haiku, and then the class discussed them, and then they tried to write some more.

Rin looked at her paper. How could she write a haiku about fun? Sesshomaru had wrote different subjects, which they should write a haiku about. Rin leaned back in her chair and found a chewing gum from her pocket.

She opened the little packet and took the little piece of gum out.

She was about to put it in her mouth, when another hand took it out of her own hand.

"Students are not aloud to chew gum or other kinds of food during class," Sesshomaru said with a smile putting the gum into his mouth.

Rin grinned: "Oh right, but teachers are aloud to do that, eh?"

"Got that right."

Rin rolled her eyes and turned back to her haiku. But she didn't get any further with that, before the bell rang.

Kagome came over to Sango and Rin. "Rin, you should go and kiss him! You two are _so_ cute together!"

"What?! You're not serious," Rin shrieked.

Sango grinned: "He's still here… I think, you should do it.", before she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her over to their boyfriends.

Rin snorted and glared at them, as Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a passionate kiss with tongue and everything. Rin rolled her eyes. So annoying!

Sesshomaru walked pass her and out of the door. Rin blushed and said: "Mr. Sesshomaru. Wait!"

Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to see, who called him. Rin stuck her head out of the door. He was still chewing on _her_ gum. She smirked and stepped out of the door towards him. The whole class came out of the door to see, what Rin was doing.

"Sesshomaru sir. You took my gum!" Rin said.

Sesshomaru smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So?"

Rin tilted her head a bit, before she ran towards him. So fast that he fell on the floor, with her sitting on his chest… He looked surprised, when Rin leaned her head down and crushed her mouth onto his, the class yelled and screamed something from the door. Sesshomaru took her head in his hands and responded on the kiss. But Rin had the control. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and started to wrestle with his.

Finally she pulled away. "So it's _my_ gum!" She said and chewed on the gum, which was now in _her_ mouth. Then she got off him, stood up and walked towards Kagome and Sango.

Sesshomaru came up from the floor and saw her disappear into the classroom. That girl.

**A/N: Okay… Since I'm not japanese, then I don't know, if they writes haiku in highschool… Maybe it's something they do in, like, first grade or something. Anyway, the only japanese thing I know is haiku, so take it or leave it.**

**Please read and review.**


	10. 10 Miroku's way to cheer up

**A/N: Hi again everybody nice to see ya'll again! Frowns by the sight of angry readers with rotten fruit**

**Uh… Look I'm so sorry for not uploading lately! Please don't blame me. It's my plot bunny Ben's fault! Evil grin**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience, I hope you're not too mad at me. Screams and run as angry readers starts throwing the rotten fruit**

**Warning: Okay, this chapter was actually just a fill out, because I wanted to finish things between Rin and Sesshomaru, so please don't blame me, if it's not good. It contains lime but no lemon, uh… Yes and a lot of nudity, look at the chapter's name. It's **_**Miroku's**_** way to cheer up!**

**Please read -**

**Now here comes chapter 10 Miroku's way to cheer up**

"Wauw, Rin," Ayumi and Yuka giggled, as they stepped over to her, "you're so lucky, you kissed Sesshomaru!" "And without getting a detention!" "Are you two together now?"

Rin blushed over these sudden questions. "Uh… No, we're not. It wasn't even a real kiss. I was just trying to get back my gum!"

The two girls exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

Rin glared at them, as they left still giggling. How come no one believed her, when she said that? It had been four days ago. You'd think people would have found something better to talk about already.

"Rin," Kagome called after school, when she saw the smaller girl with her head inside her locker.

Rin slowly stepped back her eyes searching for, who had called her name. "Oh, Kagome, what's up?!" Kagome made a gesture saying 'Get over here!'

Rin blinked tired, but came over to Kagome, who was standing with Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"WHAT?" She asked when they all shot her a 'look'.

"You know Sesshomaru, Rin," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He uh… He got fired."

Rin glared. "WHAT?! _Why?_"

"There are hidden cameras all over the school," Miroku said with an encouraging smile and pointed two out on the hallway.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Rin exclaimed irritated, "it's not like they're hidden very well!"

"Anyway, the principal saw the tape of you sitting on Sesshomaru kissing him," Inuyasha continued, "and I tell you, they do _not _tolerate that here!"

Rin closed her eyes. "Oh god! Let me guess… He hates me!"

Inuyasha placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Rin, he doesn't hate you. I'm pretty sure of that. He didn't like the school anyway he just really needed a job."

Rin bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry. Kagome and Sango quickly became aware of how sad their friend was. "Don't cry Rin, please, I'm sure he's not mad at you," Sango said worried. Rin looked up. "I'm not crying," she murmured, before she turned around and walked towards the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome sighed with a scowl. "Inuyasha think about how guilty she must feel."

"I wish we could do something to cheer her up a bit," Sango said holding Miroku's hand.

Miroku blinked. "_I know!_" He exclaimed like he'd seen the light. The three others looked curious at him. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smiled secretly. "I got an idea, so we can cheer Rin and Sesshomaru up! Just come to Inuyasha's house at seven pm tonight. And make sure to bring Rin."

Inuyasha growled: "It's going to be in _my _house, and _I_ can't even get to know, what it is?!"

"Just show up," Miroku grinned, as he dragged Inuyasha with him out of the school leaving their girlfriends looking curious after them.

"You know girls, I really just wanna go home," Rin groaned, as Sango parked her car outside Inuyasha's house.

"Rin, you know you need to be cheered up. No matter what Miroku has planned, it's going to be fun," Kagome said smiling.

She and Sango got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Rin followed against her will.

--------------------With the boys---------------------------------

"Inuyasha, will you _please_ tell me what I'm doing here?" Sesshomaru growled, when Inuyasha placed him at a table, as Miroku had told him to.

"Brother, I know you're a bit pissed off about the whole job thing, so Miroku and I decided to cheer you up," Inuyasha replied with a slight frown wondering what Miroku had planned.

After a few minutes of silence, Sesshomaru exclaimed: "You know, I think I'd better go write some more applications." He started to rise from the chair, but Inuyasha held him down growling: "You stay here!"

"Our guests have arrived," Miroku smiled, as a knocking on the door was heard. Sesshomaru looked up with a raised eyebrow.

The girls came inside. Rin blushed immediately, when her eyes found Sesshomaru looking at her. She turned to Kagome and Sango whispering: "I thought this was going to be a 'cheer-up' party, not a 'let-Sesshomaru-be-mad-at-Rin' Party!" Kagome and Sango grinned. "Don't worry, Rin, it's going to be fine."

"Everybody," Miroku exclaimed making all five of them look at him, "now, when we're all here, let's start, shall we? We are going to cheer our two head-guests up," Rin blushed. Sesshomaru frowned. Miroku continued: "So let's start the evening's event. STRIP POKER!"

Everybody glared at him, when he pulled out a box of poker cards from him pocket.

Inuyasha came over to him silently asking: "Strip poker? Is that your idea of 'cheering up'?"

Miroku laughed gently. "You know, Inuyasha, I would be more than happy, if my friends would play strip poker just to cheer _me_ up!"

He turned away from the sweat dropping Inuyasha making the girls sit at the table with Sesshomaru, who shot them a glance between annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'll get the sake," Miroku sang, as he walked into the kitchen.

"WHAT?! SAKE?" Inuyasha shouted and followed, "_you want us to get drunk?"_

Miroku smirked. "It's going to be so much more fun, and your parents are not home, so…"

Inuyasha became pale, as Miroku started to pull all different kinds of wine out of his parents' wine shelf (**A/N:** Okay Miroku is a little OOC here, but he have to right now!). "Miroku I don't think it's a…" Miroku stuck some bottles into Inuyasha's hands and said: "Don't worry Inuyasha, it's not like we're going to drink so much that we pass out."

Inuyasha shot the bottles a glance saying: "It sure looks like that!"

They got into the living room, where the others were exchanging glances.

"Let's start it," Miroku said giving all the players wineglasses, "you do all know the rules, right? It's just like poker, except from the people who loses at last, in one game, has to throw a piece of cloth."

"I can't believe you got me into this," Sesshomaru hissed to his younger brother next to him.

"I can't believe I'm playing strip poker with my own brother!" Came the reply.

Everybody got to card and Miroku was the dealer.

He placed a blue '5' coin in the middle of the table.

So did everybody else.

Miroku smirked as he flipped three cards facing up on the table. It was Jack of diamonds, 10 of spade and 7 of diamonds.

Miroku placed a red coin with the other blue ones on the table. "I raise with 50." Inuyasha was in, but Sesshomaru folded. So did Kagome, but Sango and Rin was in too.

"Let's take another card," Miroku smiled and flipped another card facing up. It was six of hearts. Miroku smirked and placed a black coin in the middle. "I raise with 100." Inuyasha looked thoughtful for a minute, but then he pushed a black coin towards the others too. Rin folded, but Sango placed a black coin in the middle too.

"For fun, I'll just raise with another 100," Miroku grinned and placed another black coin in the middle. Inuyasha didn't want to back out, so he was in. So was Sango. Kagome and Rin exchanged glances, they had a feeling that Miroku knew what he was doing.

Miroku hummed, when he flipped the last card, which turned out to be 2 of club. Miroku raised with 10, so did Inuyasha and Sango. Then Miroku raised with 50. Inuyasha scowled, when he folded, but Sango joined.

"Let's see, who win this round," Miroku smiled and showed his cards, which turned out to be 9 of spade and 8 of hearts. Sango frowned, when she showed her cards. "I got three of a kind," she said pointing at her two tens.

Miroku smirked and said: "But I got a straight. Sango you have to take off some clothes."

Sango shot him a triumphering grin, when she said: "Ha, I'm wearing a sweater," and pulled it off, so she was wearing a t-shirt.

After another game, Miroku couldn't stop himself from saying: "Now you're wearing a bra, Sango," when she lost again.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You'd better learn how to sleep with your eyes open, Miroku!"

xxx

Miroku and Sesshomaru turned out to be the best ones at poker. Suddenly, Kagome was sitting topless. Sango was sitting in only g-string and Rin was about to pull off her bra too. Sesshomaru had only lost his t-shirt. Miroku had lost his sweater and t-shirt. Inuyasha was sitting in his boxers scowling.

Finally Miroku folded in a game and Rin and Sesshomaru ended up playing against each other. Rin glanced at her cards. She had no good cards. Just a 5 of diamonds and a 3 of spades. There was another three on the table, which meant, that she was having one pair. But Sesshomaru probably had more. If she folded now, she would lose more money, but at least she wouldn't have to take off any clothes. But something kept her playing. She glanced at Sesshomaru over her cards. His calm face stared back. A slight smirk played on his lips.

"I raise it all," Rin said pushing all her coins into the middle. She didn't want to do this anymore. Maybe she'd lose and end up naked, but she kind of wanted that, but at the same time she just wanted to get out of there. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, before he said: "So do I." which made Rin (and the others) glare.

Miroku nodded, and as the dealer, he announced: "Show your cards!"

Rin closed her eyes begging for mercy, even though she knew, she'd lose this one. Sesshomaru was a really good player. She opened them again glancing at the two cards in Sesshomaru's hand. Two 2s. Rin glared, before she realized, that she won. He had been bluffing all the time.

She glared even more, as Sesshomaru started pulling off his jeans.

"What are you doing?!" She asked wide eyed. Sesshomaru shot her an odd look. "Following the game rules," he replied.

"Oh… Right…"

'Oh my god,' Rin exclaimed mentally, 'he's taking off his clothes!'

'_God, Rin, you're unbelievable! Stop glaring like that!'_

Rin blushed and closed her mouth, when she realized it had been slightly open.

'_And stop blushing! He'll think you've never seen a man before.'_

'Well, I haven't really,' Rin replied to herself.

Sesshomaru was sitting naked on his chair with a frown. His long, silky hair was covering his body. If he had not been drinking so much sake, Rin was pretty sure, that he would not dare to be sitting with five other persons without any clothes on.

"Shall we start another game?" Miroku grinned.

Rin looked around for the three other playmates. "I don't think we can play anymore," Rin said with a smirk. Miroku followed her eyes towards Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango, who were all leaning on each other on the couch sleeping.

Miroku smiled and embraced the sleeping Sango.

"What now then?" Rin asked looking at them.

Sesshomaru had pulled on his boxers and was suddenly standing next to Rin. "Huh, Sesshomaru-sama..?"

She gasped with wide eyes, as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder. He groaned something, as Rin shuddered under his warm, smooth skin. "Sesshomaru… What are you doing?" She suddenly became very aware of the nudity and her face flushed… Or maybe it was just the sake.

"Mmm… Rin," Sesshomaru murmured. "Wha… Whaaat?" Rin asked blushing deeper and deeper for any minute. "You smell really nice, actually," he said. Rin turned his head a bit and glanced at him. "Huh?"

"Is it… hm… What is that? Peach?"

Rin nodded slightly. "Yes… Uh, Sesshomaru, don't you think you've been drinking just a bit too much?"

Sesshomaru sat down on the floor and pulled Rin with him. "Why do you get _that_ idea from?" Rin crossed her legs and shot him a nervous glance, before she reached out for her army top and pulled it over her head.

"You are really beautiful, you know," Sesshomaru muttered, as he placed his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

Rin smiled shyly and swept her hand over his soft hair. "Well… Thank you."

"And your lips…"

Rin stopped her hands' movements in his hair. "What about them?"

"They're so soft," came the moaning reply, he chuckled a bit before he continued: "you kissed me to get your chewing gum back!" Rin blushed and giggled nervously.

"Yeah… Sorry 'bout that."

"Uh? Don't be! The most incredible thing in my life!"

Rin blushed and leaned her head over him. "What?"

Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes and looked right into Rin's dark ones. "That kiss was the most incredible thing in my life," Sesshomaru repeated. It took less than two seconds for Rin to crash her lips down onto his. Their tongues were having a wrestling battle and Sesshomaru moaned for more.

Sesshomaru pulled Rin down to him on the floor, before he crawled on top of her. "_You_ are incredible," Sesshomaru whispered when they were taking a breath break.

Rin snuggled into his chest, as he was embracing her.

'That's amazing,' Rin thought, when she felt the sleepiness rush over her, 'Miroku's perverted cheer-up party actually worked out!'

**A/N: So, we are nearing the end! Remember this chapter was just a fill out, so if you review (which I would be very happy for :D) then please don't be too harsh – my plot-bunny Ben couldn't come up with anything better!**

**Please review.**


	11. 11 Party time

**A/N: Hi again. First of all - Thanks for all the reviews! You are so awesome! I know I'm a very slow updater, please bear with me.**

**Chapter 11 Party time**

"Already?" Kagome asked and stared at a poster on the notice board in the hallway, "I had no idea that three weeks had already passed since summer holiday!"

Every year, three weeks after summer holiday, the school was having a huge theme party. The sparkling poster announced that this year's theme was gala and it was this week's Friday.

"Yeah," Sango said, "remember that we have been in France. It doesn't feel like such long time ago."

Kagome gasped. "Wait a minute! It's already Wednesday! The party is in two days!"

Rin placed her hands on her hips and exclaimed: "Girls, mission gala-shopping is going to be two thirty after school! Are you in?!"

Sango and Kagome nodded.

"Let's synchronize our watches!"

-----

Kagome, Sango and Rin met up outside the school. They all shot each other some glances with narrowed eyes, before they nodded in agreement. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

At the mall they went into a shop called 'Denise'. It mostly had some awesome, prom dresses in all colors and kinds.

"Wow," Sango exclaimed when she found an extremely beautiful dress, "I wanna try this one!"

"We'll look for something to us, while you change," Kagome said to the dressing room Sango just disappeared into. After a few minutes, a groan was heard.

"What?" Rin asked walking over to the Sango's dressing room.

"Damn it! It's two sizes too small," Sango muttered, "I can't fit it."

"Can we see you?" Kagome asked.

"No, just look for some other dresses… No wait… RIN!"

Rin jumped of surprise. "Yeah?"

Sango's head appeared with a smile. "Try it." She stuck out the dress and Rin slowly took it. "You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure it will look good on you!"

Rin shrugged and walked into the dressing room next to Sango's. Sango got her clothes on again and she came out to wait for Rin with Kagome.

"Oh my god," Rin said with an exhaling.

"Let us see!" Kagome begged.

Rin peeped shyly out from the dressing room, before she stepped out.

Sango and Kagome glared.

"Rin," Kagome said, "you need that dress!"

It was a dark green, knee long dress with silver ties in the back and a silver scarf around her waist. With her long dark hair, it looked perfect.

"Sesshomaru would be on his knees, if he saw you in this dress," Sango said with a green, as she circled around Rin to see her from all sides.

"You're serious? I look okay?" Rin asked sliding her hands down the dress.

"Okay? Rin you look super hot," Kagome said.

Rin grinned. "Then I'll take it."

Sango found a dress, which was lightly golden. She tried it on and it fitted perfect.

"My god, Sango you look like Kate Hudson from 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days' just with dark hair," Kagome exclaimed. (**A/N: **I imagine Sango's dress like the one from How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days!) Sango bought it and the girls were sure, that she wouldn't regret it. She looked beautiful, when she wore it.

"Okay, let's find a dress to you, Kagome," Rin said, when Sango had paid. After a half hour of looking, Kagome sighed deeply.

"Girls, I don't think I can find a gala dress for me here."

"Well, how do you imagine it?" Rin asked, and glanced at a pretty, black dress with a short skirt.

Kagome smiled and stared dreaming into the air. "I don't know," she muttered, "I like the color blue… Yes, I think I'd go for blue and silver."

A hand was laid on Kagome's shoulder and someone said: "I think, we got just the right thing for you."

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the salesman smile at her. "Wait here, darling, I'll get it for you. It's actually not supposed to be sold, before September, but I think, it would be perfect for you."

Kagome shot Rin and Sango a surprised glance, which they exchanged.

The salesman came back from a brown door in the back of the shop. He had the most beautiful dress in his hands. The three girls glared at it.

Kagome's hands almost shivered, when the salesman gave it to her. She slowly stepped into the dressing room and pulled the curtain, before she undid her jeans. She also pulled off her top, before she slipped into the god-like dress. When she looked into the mirror, she couldn't help but flash herself a toothy grin.

"Looking good, Kagome," she smiled and looked at her back.

"Hey, Kag-chan, can we see you?"

"Sure…"

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room with bare feet and twirled in front of her two friends and the man.

"Wauw! You look beautiful," Sango exclaimed. Rin nodded with a slightly open mouth next to her.

The dress was made of light blue, silky, smooth fabric to the thighs, but the rest of the skirt to the knees was made of tulle in the same lightly blue color. There were silver ties down the bare back.

Kagome smiled and looked at the salesman. "I take it."

The salesman nodded and waited for her to take it off again. "But it'll be a little more expensive, than usual, because it's not supposed to be in the stores yet!"

That was fine! Kagome felt like a goddess in that dress. Hopefully Inuyasha would like it too.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"How do you make a guy ask you to go with him to a party?" Sango asked the next day in the cafeteria.

"Give him pick-up lines, I guess," Rin said and tasted her salad.

Sango looked thoughtful and murmured: "Hm… Pick-up lines…"

"Hey Sango dear," Miroku said, when he placed his plate in front of the empty chair next to Sango.

"Uh… Miroku hi. Uh… You know there is a party tonight, right?"

Miroku nodded smiling. "Yeah."

"Then I thought… Are you going?"

"Probably… Why?"

"Well, what can you do to a party, Miroku?"

Miroku looked at her for a minute. "Are you saying, what I think you're saying, Sango-chan?"

Sango blushed and forced her eyes away. "Well…"

"Eat! I need to eat some more salad! Like you girls. You are so healthy!"

Sango blinked and glared at her boyfriend. "Come again?"

"Two seconds, San-chan, I'm gonna get some salad!"

She watched Miroku walk away again and then moved her eyes to the table. "God, I have a dumb boyfriend!"

"Sorry, but yeah," Rin agreed.

"It seems like you have some work to do here," Kagome grinned.

Sango moved her eyes to Kagome. "Well, yeah Kagome, but how 'bout you and Inuyasha? Has he asked you to the party?"

Kagome shrugged. "No. But I pretty sure, that he can figure out pick-up lines!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Miroku came back with Inuyasha and a carrot salad.

Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha," she said with a smile, "guess what!"

Inuyasha looked at the dark haired girl. "What?"

"Rin wants to ask your brother to the party tonight!"

Rin's eyes widened and she choked on a huge mouthful of green leaves. "_Cough! Wha-ha-hat?!"_

Kagome ignored the flushed, coughing girl and battered her eyelashes at the amber eyed guy, who looked a bit confused. He looked from Kagome to Rin. "What?" He said.

"Do you think Sesshomaru wants to go with her to the party?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "_There is a party tonight?!_"

This made all at the table frown at him. Except from Miroku, who was busy swallowing his carrot salad. Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the cafeteria. "What are you doing?" Miroku exclaimed.

"You gotta tell me about this party," Inuyasha replied simply.

"But… But what about my salad?!"

"It can wait."

On the hallway Inuyasha released Miroku, who rolled his eyes with a smirk. "You didn't know about the party?" He asked Inuyasha, who scowled. "No."

"You haven't seen the poster?"

"What poster?"

Miroku turned towards the wall behind him and pointed. There was hanging a big poster like the one on the notice board. Inuyasha looked closer. "It's tonight…"

"Yeah, like Kagome said."

"But… How come they hung the posters up this late?"

Miroku glared. "They have been hanging on the school for about a week now."

This made Inuyasha's frown deeper, before it started to seem like worry. "Do… Do you think Kagome wanted me to ask her to it?"

Miroku shrugged. "Inuyasha, I know that women loves me, and _they all_ wants to bear my child, but… _Stop rolling your eyes!_ Anyway, I have no idea about you and Kagome, but usually couples go to these kind of arrangements together. . like me and San… Oh god!"

Miroku suddenly stopped talking and slapped himself, which made Inuyasha glare even more at him. "What?"

"That's what Sango tried to tell me! God, I'm _so stupid!_"

"I'm glad you finally admit it."

"I gotta go ask her if she wants to go with me!" With that Miroku hurried down the hallway and left Inuyasha alone.

"Couples go to these arrangements together," he murmured to himself, "hm…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Kagome had been asked to go the dance by five boys that day. Two of them came over in the cafeteria, another one gave her a note in Japanese class, and another one stole her history book and wouldn't give it back, before she agreed to go with him. At least he ran into Miroku, who got it back for her. The last one met her outside Japanese class and kept asking and asking and asking.

Kagome released sighed, when she got into the girls bathroom. "Are they insane out there?" She asked herself.

"I guess," came a reply.

Kagome looked up. "Hi Rin."

"What's up Kagome?" Rin asked glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Seta has followed me everywhere asking if I wanted to go to the dance tonight with him!"

Rin grinned and walked over to the door. She opened the door slightly, before she closed it again. "Haha! He's still out there. What will you do?"

Kagome's eyes found the window.

"Rin, can you help me?"

Rin grinned and helped Kagome up to the open window. "You must be desperate."

"Believe me, I am!"

"Inuyasha hasn't asked you yet?"

Kagome bit her lip. "No. It feels like he has been avoiding me all day."

"Oh…"

"But what about you, Rin? Are you going with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a grin.

Rin blushed. "Eh… Yes actually. I can't believe he said yes."

Kagome was lying on the grass looking down at Rin through the window. "I think he really likes you, Rin," she said with a smile.

Rin looked down. "Don't say that… By the way. I thought you were escaping from Seta!"

Kagome got up. "Right! Thanks."

She got up and brushed some dust of herself, before she ran as silent as she could pass the big doors.

"Kagome!"

Shit. Seta had seen her. She pretended like she had not seen him and continued to walk just a little faster than usual.

"Kagome, wait!"

Argh! She walked faster.

"Kagome will you go to the dance with me tonight?!"

That was it! Now she started running. She could hear, that he was running too.

"No, I won't okay Seta!" She shouted.

"Please Kagome, you don't have a date. I don't have a date!"

Aaaargh! Kagome flew down the street heading for her house. She noticed how familiar the road she was running at was. Of course, she had been walking there for many years, but down the street to her left was the street, where Kikyo's old house was. A couple of weeks ago, Kagome had seen Inuyasha kiss her goodbye, before she moved to France.

She quickly decided to run that way. Seta knew, where her own house was, so he would probably follow her all the way.

"Kagome!" She could hear him yell. God, was that boy desperate?

She reached Kikyo's house and hid behind a car, which was parked in the garage, and tried to catch her breath. It seemed like someone had moved into Kikyo's house.

She tried to hold her breath, when she heard Seta nearing. "Where did she go?" Seta asked himself. He was standing in the middle of the street looking around. He shrugged and headed back.

Kagome's eyes followed him. It wasn't because Seta wasn't nice or pretty or anything. She was just hoping Inuyasha would ask her to the dance, but it seemed like he wouldn't. She couldn't help but feel a little sad about it. She took a deep breath, before she sneaked out of the garage again. Her eyes searched through the street. She was a bit aware of, if Seta was still there. It seemed like he wasn't.

She turned around to walk home, but let out a scream, when she noticed a tall figure in front of her.

"Whoa, what are you screaming for?" Koga asked, "did you think I was Seta?"

Kagome held a hand up in front of her mouth, to stop her screaming. She nodded.

Koga chuckled slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey Kagome," he said. Kagome looked at him. "What?"

"I was wondering… You know… You don't have a partner to the dance tonight, right?"

Kagome broke inside like a jigsaw puzzle. _This_ was what he was having in mind.

"No. I don't," she said coldly.

"Well… Do you want to be my partner?"

She exhaled deeply. "Koga… No."

Koga looked disappointed. "Why not? You don't have a partner, I don't have a partner."

Kagome didn't look at him. "I think Inuyasha will…"

"_Inuyasha?_ He hasn't asked you out yet, Kagome. You deserve something better!"

Kagome twirled a wisp of hair around her finger. "Koga… Sorry, but I won't…"

Koga stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

"Why Kagome?"

"Because… I think Inuyasha will…"

"You _think_! You can't count on him, Kagome can't you see that?" Koga said, while stepping closer. Kagome stepped back but hit a tree.

Koga came too near. "Please go with me, Kagome."

He lowered his head towards Kagome's, who tried to turn her head away. She was _not_ gonna kiss Koga! But she could feel his warm breath. "Koga, Inuyasha is my boyfriend…" She murmured.

Koga didn't seem to listen. His lips would have crashed onto Kagome's if something had not pushed him away that second.

"_You hear her, you mutt face? I'm her boyfriend!"_ Someone yelled.

Kagome's eyes widened, when Koga got pushed away from her and landed on the ground.

She turned her head. "Inuyasha."

Koga narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, as Kagome walked over to him. "How dare you push me!"

"How dare you harass Kagome like that!" Inuyasha replied growling.

Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha don't worry, he didn't harass me."

"It sure looked like that."

Koga got up and glared at the couple. "So you're choosing him, Kagome," he said with a frown.

Kagome nodded without looking at any of them.

"Did you hear that, Koga? She chose me, so get your sorry ass out of here!" Inuyasha shouted.

Koga ignored Inuyasha and walked towards Kagome who looked up.

"I will never give up on you, Kagome," he said and made Kagome blush. Inuyasha was standing next them and growled like a dog.

"So if you dump this piece of dog shit, one day, then you must know I love you." He kissed her crimson red cheek, before he walked away.

Kagome watched him with a surprised face. Inuyasha glared from Koga to Kagome. "He… He… That… It's…"

Kagome turned around and started walking towards her house. "What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha followed her with a disgusted face. "He… He _kissed_ you!"

"Yeah, on the cheek."

"His lips touched _you!"_

"Inuyasha… Sango and Rin have also kissed me there."

"Yes, but they are _not_ Koga!"

"You are so jealous."

Inuyasha frowned. "I am not jealous. I just don't like the fact that other guys think they can just kiss _my_ girl."

Kagome didn't answer that.

Inuyasha followed her all the way home. "Hey Kagome," he said when they were standing in her door, "I just… Do you… Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Kagome looked surprised at him. "Isn't it a little late to ask me about that?"

Inuyasha blinked. "But… I thought you didn't have a date."

"I don't, you lucky fool."

She gave him a peck on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled relieved. "I pick you up at 19:45 then."

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome's mother opened the door to her daughter's room and stuck her head inside. "What is going on up here, Kagome?"

"This won't work out, mom." Kagome said. She was wearing the beautiful dress she had bought yesterday with Rin and Sango. She was sitting on her chair with a mirror in front of hair and hundreds of hair stuff around her.

"But I thought you and Inuyasha were so happy together," her mother said with a worried expression.

Kagome looked at her mother with a slight frown. "Mom… It's my hair that is the problem!"

Her mother started laughing and walked over to her daughter. "Oh is that all? What's wrong?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know me. I can't do my own hair."

Her mother brushed Kagome's hair and fidgeted a bit with it. "Hm… To that dress… I would say slightly curled hair."

Kagome nodded. Her mother was really good with hair, so Kagome could gladly lean back and let her do the work.

---

After about a half hour, her mother said: "Look in the mirror, what do you think?"

Kagome opened her eyes and lifted up the mirror. "Wow."

Her long black hair was slightly curled like her mother said, but she had also made a side parting. It looked really professional. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "It's beautiful mom!"

Her mother smiled back. "That's what I do."

Now Kagome felt ready for the party. Her hair, her outfit and make up was all done. Her make-up was black eyeliner and mascara, some dark eyeshade and shiny lip gloss.

"I hope Inuyasha will pick me up soon," Kagome said standing up, "how do I look?"

Her mother gave her an elevator glance. "You're beautiful, Kagome… But… Hm…"

"But what?" Kagome said and looked at her body, "is it the dress?"

Her mother chuckled and walked out of the door. "No no. Two seconds!"

She came back again with a small box.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

Her mother opened it with a smile. It was a beautiful, silver ring with to diamonds in it. "Your father gave me this ring once."

Kagome looked at her mother. "Is it a wedding ring?"

Her mother chuckled. "No. It could be, but he didn't propose to me with this one. But Kagome it would be so perfect for your dress."

She put the ring on Kagome's finger, who studied the ring closely. "Can I really wear it?"

"Of course."

Kagome gave her mother a hug. "You're the best." As that was said, someone knocked on the door. "That must be Inuyasha," mother said, "I better go down and open for him."

Kagome walked with her.

"Hi Inuyasha," Kagome said, when she saw him in the door. He was wearing a black suit and tie. He looked pretty damn hot.

He was stunned, when his eyes found his date. He had expected her to be more beautiful than usual, but she was… "Wauw."

"Excuse me?" Kagome chuckled.

"You look beautiful!" He replied shrugging. He had learned that women loved compliments, when Kikyo was his girlfriend.

"Why aren't you a cute guy," Kagome's mother said smiling, "and you're handsome! I see why Kagome fell in love with you."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at both women. The blushing one started to push her mother into the living room again. "Mooom!"

"But you said it yours…"

"So what!"

Kagome smiled still blushing at Inuyasha, who couldn't help but laugh. "What was that?"

"Don't mind her," Kagome said, "let's just get going! Where's your car?"

Inuyasha blinked. "My car? It's to repair."

Kagome glared at him. "Then how do you expect us to get to the school? Walking?"

Inuyasha grinned. "Don't worry. We're not gonna walk."

Kagome smiled relieved, but frowned when she saw Inuyasha walk towards a shiny, black scooter.

"You're kidding me," she said, when he gave her a helmet.

"Nope," came the reply, "you _have_ tried to ride on a scooter before, right?"

Kagome put on the helmet. "Sure…"

"Good, you just hold on to me."

Inuyasha sat on the scooter and waited to Kagome was ready.

As soon as he started it, Kagome's arms wrapped more tightly around his waist. He smirked. They should do this more often!

Inuyasha stopped outside the school's big doors. Lots of students were already taking some fresh air and the music was _really_ loud.

Kagome jumped off and almost threw her helmet into Inuyasha's hands.

"I thought you said, you _had _tried to write on a scooter before," he chuckled and walked up to her.

"I have," she replied crossing her arms.

"Then how come you were screaming?"

"I wasn't screaming… I was… Uh… Cheering. Because we were heading for the party! Yeah."

Inuyasha smirked and together they walked inside.

Lady Gaga's 'Just dance' was pumping from the speakers. And most of the people here were dancing!

"Inuyasha. Kagome!" Sango called from a table, where she was sitting with Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru.

"So he did ask you at last?" Rin grinned to Kagome, as she and Inuyasha found some chairs.

"Yeah, but he took his time."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shall we dance, Kagome?" Someone asked. Everybody at the table turned their heads to see Koga.

"Muttface…" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome shot her boyfriend a 'shut-up' glance.

"Sure, Koga."

Inuyasha stood up and narrowed his eyes at Koga. "If you do the same thing as earlier today, then I'll castrate you!"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek to calm him down. "Inuyasha. Sit back down, okay." Before she disappeared onto the dance floor with the raven haired guy.

"What happened earlier?" Sesshomaru asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"He tried to kiss her against her will." Inuyasha growled crossing his arms watching the two dance.

When the song ended Kagome came back with a smile. "Inuyasha please don't be that mad at him." She said.

Before Inuyasha could reply one of Koga's friends, Ginta, was standing on a small scene with a microphone. "Everyone," he said, "I am your host tonight, and I've decided that we will have a little couple competition. Everybody shall vote for who is the cutest couple at this party! The couple who wins will be king and queen, but remember you can't vote on yourself, all right! We will announce who the winners are later. You can put your vote into the boxes at the big doors!"

Everybody cheered and clapped, when Ginta stepped down from the scene again.

"That sounds fun," Sango said, "does any of you have some paper?"

They all wrote their favorite couple on a piece of paper and put it into the box at the big doors.

"Who did you choose?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Rin and Sesshomaru. They are such a great couple," Kagome smiled.

"Ha, I chose them too!" Sango grinned.

"Kagome, wanna dance?" Inuyasha asked, before they got back to their table again. Sango shot her own boyfriend a frowning glance, as Kagome took Inuyasha's hand. They found a good dance spot in front of the scene. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk at Koga, when their eyes met. Koga scowled back at him.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a deep kiss, when he placed his hands on her waist. Kagome chuckled: "Inuyasha let's not make a make out scene here!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Why not?"

"Because there are other students _and_ teachers here."

"Well, let's make them give us some attention."

"Oh, I forgot, you're used to have everybody's eyes on you."

"You got that right."

Kagome grinned, as the song ended.

"Hm… _Attention please,_" Ginta's voice said loudly into the microphone, "I have two announcements people!"

Kagome and Inuyasha glanced smiling at each other, before they turned their attention towards Ginta on the scene.

"First of all, you can't vote for your favorite couple anymore. We are going to start counting the votes. The second announcement is for a certain… _Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly. "What?"

Kagome grinned at him. "Oh, what have you done now?"

Ginta continued: "Can we have some spotlight on Inuyasha? Where is he..? Oh there!"

Spotlight hit Inuyasha and the students around him backed a little away, so everybody could see him.

"What's this about?" Sango asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged.

"We have a very special guest tonight, and she has just arrived! It's a special surprise for Inuyasha, which he will probably be very happy for," Ginta grinned, when he saw Inuyasha's confused face.

"What the..?"

"Can we get some spotlight at the doors, please?" Ginta asked, and a light beam was shot at the doors, which opened and all the students stepped back and made a path from the person in the door to Inuyasha, who looked like he just wanted to get out of there.

Everyone was silent, when the stranger stepped into the school hall.

She was wearing an emerald green dress, black shoes and gloves and a black necklace. Her hair was incredibly long and curly like Kagome's. She even looked like Kagome, she was just a bit taller.

Sango and Rin glanced at each other, before they both looked at the disbelieved Kagome. She was glaring at the strange girl with disbelief, just like everybody else.

The stranger stopped about a meter away from Inuyasha and a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Inuyasha," she said.

They looked at each other for a few seconds. It felt unreal. Everything was like a fog for Inuyasha's eyes. He felt more confused than ever. That girl was not supposed to be here. She couldn't be… But he still had to ask…

"Kikyo..?"

**A/N: Okay that was a cliffhanger! I know it's really annoying and didn't we just leave Kikyo in France? –Yes. Yes we did! But this idea has just been spinning in my head for quite a long time now…**

**Don't blame me Kikyo haters, I don't like her either, but she's really good to make things interesting!**

**Hope you will keep reading this fic… Uh – And I would be glad if you would review too :D heeh..**


	12. 12 Break point

**A/N: Hi again. Thanks for the reviews I've already got. :D**

**It's funny – It took me a hell of a long time just to upload one chapter, and now I write two at the same day. Here you go. I know it's short, but I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 12 Break point**

"Kikyo..?" Inuyasha whispered.

She smiled as a reply.

"I thought… I thought you were in France… What are you doing here?"

Kikyo stepped closer to him. "I was invited. My school is having a holiday anyway." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

All the students around them started clapping. Some of them even yelled: "Kiss her, kiss her!"

Inuyasha ignored them and looked at Kikyo. Her dark eyes met his amber ones. "I've missed you so much, Kikyo," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at them from the sideline. How could this happen? Had everybody forgot about her? Had Inuyasha forgot about her? Her stomach ached, when Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

Sango was about to lay a hand on Kagome's shoulder and tell her to interrupt them, but Kagome turned away from it all and walked away. She sat on a chair.

After a half hour or so, people started dancing again. Inuyasha was talking with Kikyo at one of the other tables.

"It's just so impossible to live there, Inuyasha," Kikyo said smiling, "I mean I can't understand anyone even though I've been taking French lessons."

Inuyasha grinned, but then his eyes landed on the girl behind Kikyo. She was sitting alone at watched everybody dance. Inuyasha knew he had been mean to Kagome.

"Two seconds, Kikyo," he said and stood up, "I'll just get Kagome."

Kikyo lied a hand on his and said: "Haven't you missed me, Inuyasha?"

She held the eye contact with him and made him sit back down.

"Of course I've missed you, Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured. He forgot about the lonely girl behind Kikyo and concentrated on his ex girlfriend.

Kagome shot them another glance. How annoying. How could Inuyasha just ignore her like that? Kagome was so focused on Inuyasha and Kikyo that she didn't notice Koga sit down next to her.

"Terrible, huh?" Koga said glancing at her.

Kagome jumped in her seat and turned her head. "Whoa Koga! What… What do you mean terrible?"

"You can't stand seeing those two together, can you?" Koga asked leaning his chin in his hand.

"Well… It's not like… Of course I can. They're just talking."

"Inuyasha and Kikyo were together before she moved. If was dating Kikyo I would be afraid of, if she was still feeling anything for Inuyasha… Which is pretty obvious." Koga said glancing at Kagome.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend and Kikyo. Inuyasha had still feelings for Kikyo. He was just forced to let her go. Kagome fidgeted with the table dew. Maybe she should break up with Inuyasha. She could feel tears burn in her eyes. She blinked them angrily away, but one made its way from the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Koga looked up at the girl. "What?"

Kagome turned her head away, so he couldn't see her cry, but he knew she was.

"No… Kagome don't cry… Please." He got up from his chair and pulled her up too.

She wouldn't look at him. She just wanted to go home. Another tear appeared.

"Kagome. Don't cry, Kagome," Koga said cupping her face with his hands.

"Look at me Kagome. Don't cry, okay?"

Kagome tried to smile and muttered: "I don't think I can."

Koga looked into her eyes and slowly he let his lips meet hers…

---

Rin turned her head to look at her friend at the table. Kagome looked really sad there.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said to the tall guy, "can't you talk to your brother? I mean look at Kagome, he's totally ignoring her."

Sesshomaru glanced at his brother and Kikyo then at Kagome. "God Inuyasha, you're so stupid," he muttered before he made his way over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled with narrowed eyes.

Inuyasha looked up. "What?"

Kikyo glanced at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed when he got pulled out of his chair.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sesshomaru said coldly and shot Kagome a glance with narrowed eyes. His face changed from angry to surprised, when he saw her.

Inuyasha followed his brothers eyes and saw Kagome kissing Koga.

"What the hell..?" Inuyasha shouted while he glared at them.

Kagome pulled away from Koga and looked up at him. He smiled slightly. Kagome stepped back breathing heavily. "Oh no."

Now she noticed Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Inuyasha glare at her. Inuyasha got out of his brother's grip and stormed over there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha exclaimed to Koga, who frowned.

"What about yourself, dog shit?"

Inuyasha snorted at him and turned towards Kagome, who bit her lip. He looked at her and something in his eyes seemed hurt.

Kagome gasped for air because she kind of forgot to breathe. Sango, Rin and Miroku had seen it too. They were looking at her from the crowded dancefloor. Kikyo and Sesshomaru both watched the whole scenery with a raised eyebrow. Koga was frowning at Inuyasha, who was looking at Kagome. She couldn't take this!

She felt the tears come back and she turned around and headed for the big doors.

She didn't feel her mother's silver ring slip off her finger.

Inuyasha bowed down and picked up the ring. "Kagome wait!" He shouted after her, but she ignored him.

"_Attention folks"_ Ginta's voice exclaimed, "Now it's time to announce who is this party's king and queen!"

Ginta waved with a small piece of paper with a grin.

"This year's king and queen is… Hm… Interesting. _Inuyasha and Kagome!"_

Spotlight hit both persons.

Kagome reached out for the door and her fingertips could feel it but someone grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"What..?" She stuttered.

"You won Kagome," Eri said. She and Yuka grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her towards the scene.

"I voted for you," they both exclaimed.

Kagome was stunned. Ginta helped her up on the scene and exclaimed: "Here's the queen but where is the king?"

Miroku pushed Inuyasha towards the scene.

"Miroku this is not the time," Inuyasha hissed.

"Just go up there and give Kagome her ring back," Miroku said, "you have to work this whole thing out later. You can't do it in front of the whole school."

They both got up on the stage but Inuyasha couldn't move. It was all too confusing. First it was all fine, then Kikyo appears and makes him stay away from Kagome, then Kagome kisses Koga and run away. This was too weird.

He felt Miroku's hands on his back giving him a push forward, but Inuyasha lost his balance and landed on one knee in front of Kagome.

He held up one of his arms, so he wouldn't fall onto his stomach, but then he realized something was wrong.

Silence filled the hall. It was like everybody was holding their breath back. Inuyasha turned his head slightly to see all the students glare at him.

Kikyo was frowning deeper than ever.

Sesshomaru had raised both of his eyebrows and glared at Inuyasha with slightly open mouth.

Rin and Sango were just glaring wide eyed like everybody else.

Miroku had slapped himself and looked at the whole scene between his fingers.

Inuyasha didn't dare to look at Kagome. He knew something was completely wrong here. The staring, the silence… But then he heard Kagome whisper: "Yes."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger. Aw, am I mean? Please don't hate me!**

**By the way… I know Koga was a little out of character, when he made Kagome cry, but I tried to keep him in character as much as I could. ^^**

**Please review and don't buy rotten fruit to throw at me!**


	13. 13 Marry me

**A/N: Hi again everybody… Thank you so much for all the reviews! I can't believe I already got so many :D**

**I know most of you hate cliffhangers, so I've tried to upload as fast as I could… Of course I needed to write the chapters first, but anyway… Here's chapter 13**

**Chapter 13 Marry me**

"Yes."

Kagome's voice was almostinaudible, and yet Inuyasha could hear it loud and clear.

He got up from his kneeling position and blushed deeply, when he faced the crowd. What was he supposed to do? Everybody was now thinking, that he had proposed to Kagome. And it was all one big mistake.

"Uhm…" Inuyasha stuttered, "sorry… Uh… Sorry for this interruption."

No one said anything. They just stared at him holding their breath back.

Ginta coughed slightly and stepped back into the scene with a nervous smile.

"Uhm… Yes, Inuyasha and Kagome. King and queen" he said handing Inuyasha a crown and Kagome a tiara, "give them a hand!"

The whole school was almost breaking down when everybody started clapping. Some of the students even started cheering at them. "Let's follow the tradition and let the king and queen have a spotlight dance," Ginta said smirking making a gesture for Kagome and Inuyasha towards the dancefloor.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's glance and slowly he reached a hand towards her and smiled. Kagome shot a little smile back and took it. They got down from the scene and walked to the middle of the dancefloor.

The music started. It was a slow song, which meant they had to dance close. Inuyasha placed a hand on her slim waist, and glanced at her. Kagome quickly looked away blushing deeply.

It took a long moment of dancing before Inuyasha whispered something. "Uh Kagome…"

"…"

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"I… I hope you don't think… Uh…"

"Think what?"

"It was a mistake."

"You hope I don't think it was a mistake?"

"No… No no no… It was a mistake. I am so sorry; I wasn't supposed to do that."

"You mean… The proposal?" Strangely enough Kagome's voice broke.

Inuyasha blinked and tried to look into her eyes but she looked away.

"Are you… Crying?" Inuyasha asked worried.

Kagome gasped and let go of his hands. Luckily everybody else were dancing now, so no one noticed her sudden movement. Inuyasha reached out for her hand again but she stepped back before she turned around and headed straight for the big doors.

"_Kagome?!" _Inuyasha exclaimed when she ran out of the door.

It didn't take two seconds before Sango, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru were attacking him.

"How could you propose to Kagome?" Rin whined.

"And on a scene?!" Miroku grinned, "I'm impressed."

"_Why did Kagome run away from you, Inuyasha?"_ Sango yelled at the poor guy.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "Look… It was all an accident because Miroku pushed me out on the scene and I fell, so it looked like I proposed, okay… It was all a mistake."

They all glared at him.

"… You didn't say that to her, did you?" Sango asked with lightening in her eyes.

Inuyasha blinked. Sometimes Sango could be really scary sometimes. "Yes… I did… But wha…?"

Before he could say anything they all rushed out of the big doors. The silverhaired guy sighed and followed.

"What did I do?" Inuyasha asked. Sango was unfair. He had done nothing wrong.

Sango raised her hand and looked like she was going to punch him but she took a deep breath and lowered the hand again. "Inuyasha you idiot. You can't just propose to a girl and then tell her that it was a mistake."

"But I didn't want to marry her."

"Well, she maybe she wouldn't marry you either but she didn't get to tell you."

"Sango she…"

"I know what you're gonna say."

"I don't think you do…"

"Why in the world, does she freak out, if she doesn't want to marry you?"

"Sango…"

"And well, a girl always gets excited if someone proposes to her and Kagome probably felt unappreciated when you told her it was a mis…"

"_Sango, she said yes!_"

Sango shut up and glared at him. So did the three others.

"She _did?_" Rin exclaimed wide eyed.

"How come someone wants to marry _you?" _Sesshomaru asked with a sarcastic smirk.

Inuyasha shot him a death glare. "Many would love to, Sesshomaru, but the fact is that _I_ don't want to marry her or anyone!"

"But you're, like, the perfect couple," Rin exclaimed.

"Don't you love her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha blinked. Did he love Kagome? "Aren't we a little too young?" He asked like he had not heard Sango's question.

Sango looked thoughtful. "Maybe… But I guess you two have to work this out later by yourself."

"Yeah, shouldn't we go looking for Kagome, guys?" Miroku asked, "I mean after this exciting night, I guess she would like to get some explanation."

"I'll go looking for her with Miroku," Sango said grabbing her boyfriend's arm and dragged him with her. Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and said: "We'll look for her around the school."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay. Call me if you find her!"

Inuyasha was actually a bit happy for being a little by himself. He would like to clear his mind. 'Don't you love her, Inuyasha?' Sango's voice asked him again and again.

Inuyasha buried his hands in his pockets as he walked the road from the school to Kagome's house.

"Do I love Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself out loud. She was his girlfriend, she meant more to him than Kikyo and he really _really _liked her. Did he love her? And why was she so sad about the proposal? She didn't think it was a real proposal, did she? Inuyasha bit his lip. What if she thought it was real? Did she really want to marry _him?_

"Hn…" Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome's house. It felt like he got there way too fast. He didn't like to go and knock on the door. What if her mother opened the door? She probably wouldn't be happy to see the man who accidently proposed to her daughter.

Inuyasha walked towards the house but then he heard something. He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes slightly trying to identify the noise. There she was… The beautiful girl was sitting on the stairs up to the door. And she was… Crying…

Inuyasha couldn't help the tender feeling rush over him. He didn't like to see her like that. Her head was buried on her arms and she sobbed lightly.

"Kagome." He said quietly to tell that he was there. The girl looked up and blinked.

"Oh… Hi. Inuyasha." She tried to smile.

"Why are you crying?" He asked looking down at her.

She dried her eyes hastily and looked away from him. "I'm not crying."

"You just dried your eyes, silly."

"Let me ask you something." Kagome said with a shudder. "How can you propose to someone _by a mistake_?"

Inuyasha exhaled deeply. "Uh… It was… I don't really know Kagome."

Kagome sobbed lightly and rested her chin in her hand.

"But do you… Do you want to marry me?" Inuyasha asked and swallowed making Kagome look right at him and meet his eyes.

"_No I don't."_

An ominously silence aroused and they just looked at each other. "But… You said yes." Inuyasha noticed.

Kagome stood up glaring at him. "_You don't know why I did that?"_ She asked loudly. Her eyes floated in tears again and the boy had no idea what to do.

"I said yes because… _I wanted to stop all of it!"_ Kagome sobbed. "I didn't want Kikyo or… Koga or… Anyone else to ruin what we had… And I said yes because… _I love you!_"

Inuyasha kept silent. The girl seemed to be between the emotions anger and sadness. "Kagome." He said looking down. "I… I… I…"

"You don't have to say you love me too. I guess you don't." Kagome said drying her tears away angrily. Inuyasha stepped close to her grabbed her chin and lifted her face up towards his own. Her eyes widened by surprise as he said: "But I do."

**The end…? – Nope not yet!**

**A/N: The ending has been written for a long time ago I just had to fill it out after Inuyasha proposed to Kagome. I hope it's not too confusing that I let it end here but please review and read the last chapter which I will also upload tonight (Christmas day. – Clock: 00:57! Haha!)**

**And blame my plot-bunny Ben for my slow upload (I'm so mean to him! ^^)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Heh… We're not quite done yet.**

**Chapter 14 Owari**

The sun was setting and its' many colors were reflected in the never ending ocean. The sky was painted scarlet and the sound of waves rushing gently was calming down everything.

It was amazing that no one was on the beach when it was this beautiful.

Kagome smiled feeling the sand under her bare feet. The wind was making their hair blow wildly. She gave Inuyasha's hand a squeeze. It was amazing to be here with him.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hm?"

"Wanna go swimming?"

Inuyasha glanced at the girl. "Are you serious? Isn't it too cold?"

Kagome chuckled starting to pull off her t-shirt. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a bathing suit or bikini with you!"

"I know. I'll just swim in my bra and hot pants."

Pulling her t-shirt off she smiled at him. She looked really good. Her black bra and black and white hot pants was amazing on her. She smiled and brushed some hair away from her face. "You're not gonna come with me?"

Inuyasha frowned. "It's too cold."

Kagome grinned before she attacked him starting to pull off his t-shirts and kaki pants.

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed and a moment later he was only wearing his silky, blue boxers.

Kagome grabbed his arms and started dragging him out in the freezing water.

"Kagome! It's cooold!" Inuyasha shouted. When the water reached their chests and Kagome kept pulling Inuyasha further.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Inuyasha." Came the reply.

"I am not scared! I just hate cold water."

Kagome chuckled and suddenly disappeared under the water. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around himself and his eyes followed Kagome's body under surface. She came up for air about two meters away from him.

"Whoa! The water is cold!" She exclaimed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned around starting to walk towards the beach again.

"No stop!" Kagome shouted running towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist but her 'attack' made them loose their balance and they fell under the water.

Inuyasha took a deep breath when his head came above the water again. "_Kagome!_" He shouted.

Kagome laughed and her head appeared beside him. "It's so much more fun when we're two." She said from behind her hair which was sticking to her face.

Inuyasha brushed it away and sighed. "Sure."

Kagome felt her heart beat faster as Inuyasha slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It was like she stopped breathing and their eyes locked into each other. For a long moment they just looked at each other enjoying the perfect moment before Inuyasha slowly leaned forward letting his lips capture Kagome's. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer and deepened the kiss.

They felt like they had been standing there for hours just kissing. The sun had not disappeared yet but it had painted the sky redder.

Holding each other's hand they walked back towards the beach.

"It wasn't as cold as you said." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha gave her another kiss before throwing himself onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked when he closed his eyes.

"Drying." Came the exhaled reply.

Kagome grinned and lied down so their heads pointed at each other. She spread out her wet hair so it could dry too.

Then she looked at the sky. Inuyasha's hands found hers and he squeezed them tight.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome blinked when she heard the words and she sat up and turned towards Inuyasha who still had his eyes closed. She couldn't make herself say anything. She just leaned over him and crushed her lips onto his.

"Oi!" Someone exclaimed.

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and looked up. A man in the sixties was looking at them. He smelled of alcohol and his clothes were really dirty. He was probably a guy who spend most of his time at a pub or something.

"Are you two married?" The man asked.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "No."

"That's good. You're way too young." He replied looking around.

"Actually… We almost got married for a few weeks ago." Kagome said.

"How come you're not married then?"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and shrugged. "I don't know… I guess we're just too young as you said. And it was just a mistake."

"How can it be a mistake if you love each other?" The man asked sitting down next to them so they could really smell the alcohol.

"It's hard to explain but we decided not to get married anyway." Inuyasha said.

"Why?"

"… I don't know…"

"If you want to get married, then why don't ya' let me be the one marrying you right now?" The alcoholic guy asked with a smile so they could see his unhealthy teeth. Kagome couldn't help but smile. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I would like that." Inuyasha said very sudden which made Kagome stare at him.

The man smiled at Kagome. "What about you, girlie? You don't want to marry lover boy?"

Kagome was still staring at Inuyasha. "You're not serious." She said with slightly open mouth. Inuyasha tilted his head. "I'm serious Kagome… And I know you want to marry me too." He could still hear her voice from the school party. The everlasting moment where everything was quiet. He had heard it in her voice when she said 'yes'.

"You said yes when I asked you." Inuyasha said taking her hand.

Kagome smiled slightly feeling his tender gaze upon her. "I will marry you, Inuyasha."

The alcoholic man grabbed their hands dragging them towards the ocean saying: "That's good. Come on then! Let's get some marriage."

Inuyasha chuckled asking: "You know how to marry people?"

The man nodded. "Sure. I've been married four times myself. Trust me I know exactly how to do this thing. First of all let me get your names.

"Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

The man coughed lightly and spoke: "We are gathered here today to join together Kagome and Inuyasha in holy matrimony."

Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised that the drunken man could remember _and_ pronounce the words. They glanced at each other. Inuyasha still had the tenderness in his eyes and he smiled at the beautiful girl next to him. Kagome blushed and moved her brown eyes from his golden ones.

"Who gives this woman in marriage to this man…?" The alcoholic man started but shut up when he realized what the thing he just said meant.

"Uhm… Let's just skip that part." He muttered and continued: "Marriage was originated in divine wisdom and goodness. Marriage was designed by God not only to promote human happiness and holiness, but also for our growth as eternal spiritual beings… Then what? Jeez I can't remember all of it. Let's just go to the good part. If it is your intention to take each other as husband and wife, please unite your hands and step forward."

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other while their hands met and they stepped closer.

"Do you, Kagome, now take this…? What was his name? Inuyasha? Anyway… Whose hand you hold, to be your husband, and do you solemnly promise, that you will love and honor him and will you be faithful to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Kagome exhaled saying: "I do."

"And do you, Inuyasha, now take this Kagome, whose hand you hold to be your wife, and do you solemnly promise that you will love and honor her and will you be faithful to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Inuyasha's serious eyes met Kagome's again and he said: "I do."

The man sighed and smiled: "Then I pronounce you husband and wife."

A silent wind blew making the sound of the oceans waves more clear on the silent beach. The sun was easily lowering in the never ending horizon. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other still holding hands hearing the words from the stranger's mouth.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha smiled tenderly at the girl stepping very close and lowering his head slightly so their lips could meet. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha's arms hugged her waist closer.

When they broke apart they both turned their heads toward the man who couldn't help but smile. "Congratulations. I hope you will get very happy." He grinned.

"Thank you." Inuyasha smiled hugging his wife closely.

"No problems." The man hummed as he started walking away leaving the couple in the sunset.

In a long moment they both just stood with their arms around each other watching the view and enjoying each other's embrace.

"But we're not, like, married for real, huh." Kagome said quietly. She felt Inuyasha shrug. "Maybe not… But if we say we're married then we _are_ right? If we want to then it is _our_ decision no matter what anyone says."

Kagome squeezed him slightly saying: "I love you my husband."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her cheek, her neck, her collarbone. "I love _you_ my wife."

They fell into the sand. Inuyasha kissed her more deeply. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She had never imagined this. His soft lips on her skin were _ecstasy._

She moaned slightly feeling his body on hers. His hands were travelling over her body before his found her hand again.

Inuyasha had stopped kissing her but his hands were still around her in a warm embrace.

"Maybe we should get back home." Kagome sighed watching the darkening sky wondering. "There's school tomorrow."

Inuyasha breathed heavily as he got up brushing most of the sand off his tanned body.

'Strange.' Kagome's thoughts continued. 'Really strange. He started out to love a girl who was popular just like him and she loved him back but still… he ended up with me. And he loves me… _How_ did that happen?'

"Coming Kagome?" Inuyasha asked smirking at his thoughtful wife.

She sat up and smiled before pulling her t-shirt on. "Right."

It was funny how things worked out. Kikyo was back in France and this time Kagome knew that if she made a comeback then she could not get Inuyasha back. He was _Kagome's_ husband and he loved her just as much as she loved him.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and he pulled her up.

"You're very quiet." Inuyasha noticed when they started walking back.

"Sorry about that."

Inuyasha smirked. "Don't say sorry… I wonder what the other's will say when they finds out that we're married."

"Sango will probably kill you." Kagome said yawning. "Jeez. I wish we didn't have to go to school tomorrow."

The sun had disappeared and left the darkening sky above them as they headed back to Inuyasha's car. Stars popped out of nowhere on the sky changing the day into night. An almost magical atmosphere was appearing in the streets. Calm. Silent. Waiting for the happenings of tomorrow.

'It's funny.' Kagome thought glancing at the man next to her. 'I never thought this would've happened. The person I've always been in love with and me.'

She smiled to herself. 'I never thought I'd marry someone who' called me wench.'

**Owari**

**A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I tried to end it the best way I could but it was a little hard to find out if they **_**should**_** get married at last. The wedding scene was inspired by a Danish book called 1, 2, 3 nu (1, 2, 3 now). Hope it's okay.**

**By the way – I am Christian, so that's the only kind of wedding I know and I had to use that here. I hope you're all okay with that and don't start a religious debate.**

**Thanks to all the readers! I always get happy when I read your reviews (so please review again ^^')**

**Sorry that my uploading was slow (blame my plot-bunny Ben!)**

**And finally – I want to wish you all a merry Christmas! I decided that I **_**had to**_** get this fic done before Christmas (In Denmark, I mean!) so… yeah, here you go… (And by the way… It's Christmas day in Denmark right now so I'm just a little late! Haha.)**

**Please review and if you liked this fic, then please check out my other fics.**


End file.
